Harry Potter et SG1
by caramousse
Summary: CHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNEHarry décide de s'isoler pour pouvoir s'entraîner et un jour vaincre Voldemort, il fera une rencontre qui changera encore plus sa vie qu'elle ne l'ai déjà. C'est ma première fics, alors soyez gentils, envoyer des reviews, en français de
1. Décision difficile et BUSES

Harry Potter et SG1

Chapitre 1 : Décision difficile et BUSES

Tout commence dans la maison du 4 Privet drive, dans la petite chambre du 1er étage, un jeune garçon se réveillait en sursaut, il venait de revivre la mort de ses parents, qui furent tuées par Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, personne n'osait prononcer son nom, car ils avaient peur que le seigneur des ténèbres ne viennent les tuer. Voldemort fit régner la terreur pendant 11 longues années, un soir, le sorcier noir, s'attaqua à la famille Potter, James Potter mourut en donnant à sa femme le temps de pouvoir s'échapper avec leur fils, Harry Potter. Malheureusement, Voldemort les rattrapa, il tua Lily Potter qui se sacrifia pour Harry, lorsque Voldemort lui lança le sortilège mortel, celui-ci se retourna contre son lanceur, qui fut réduit à une âme sans corps. A partir de ce jour-là, Harry fut célèbre pour non seulement avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais aussi pour avoir brisé les pouvoirs du seigneur des ténèbres; Harry revécu aussi la mort de Cédric Digorry, un élève de la maison Poufsouffle, de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cette année-là, avait eu lieu le tournois des trois sorciers, Harry y fut embarqué bien malgré lui, il dut affronté un dragon, qui était un "magyar à pointes", il dut aussi allé sauver son ami dans le lac de Poudlard et traverser un labyrinthe truffé de pièges et de créatures magiques, dans celui-ci Harry dut affronté un épouvantard, un scrout à pétard, un sphinx et une araignée géante, ainsi que différents sortilèges, pour parvenir à la coupe de feu qui marquerait la fin du tournois, deux autres écoles de sorcellerie participèrent aussi à cette compétition, Drumstrang et Beaubâtons, lorsque Harry arriva à la coupe, Cédric y était aussi, Alors ils décidèrent tous deux de la prendre en même temps, comme cela, ça resterait une victoire de Poudlard. Mais lorsqu'ils prirent la coupe, ils se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière où Cédric fut tué, et Voldemort retrouva un nouveau corps grâce aux os de son père, à la chair de Peter Pettigrow ou Quedver et au sang de Harry, le Lord noir appela à lui tous ses anciens mangemorts, il leur expliqua comment il avait fait pendant treize ans, et combattit de nouveau le survivant; et enfin il revécu la mort de son parrain, qui fut tué par Bellatrix Lestrange au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères.

Cette nuit-là, Harry réfléchit à tous ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, il avait combattu un troll des montagnes adultes alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année, qui grâce à ce premier combat, Harry, Ron et Hermione formèrent le trio infernal, il combattirent tous les trois un cerbère, une sorte de jeux qui consistait à faire en sorte d'attraper une clé parmi une centaine, une bien particulière, ensuite ils firent une partie d'échec version sorcier, d'où Ron dut les abandonné, durent trouvé une bonne potion pour pouvoir soit passer un mur de flamme noir, soit un mur de flamme violette, et enfin Harry affronta pour la première fois depuis 10 ans Lord Voldemort, qui fut sous forme d'esprit ou d'âme sans corps cette année-là et le professeur Quirell, qui était un mangemort qui trimbalait le sombre sorcier sous son turban.

En seconde année, Harry eu la visite de Dobby, un elfe de maison particulièrement protecteur envers Harry, qui lui annonçait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il retourne à Poudlard, car une grande menace mettait l'école en danger, il se rendit aussi à l'école en voiture volante lorsque Dobby bloqua le passage de la voie 93/4 pour l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, il affronta aussi Aragog, qui était une araignée particulièrement méchante, et il dut affronter le basilic qui se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard (l'un des fondateur de Poudlard, il donna son nom à l'une des quatre maisons).

En troisième année, Harry fugua de chez son oncle après que la tante Marge lui est parler de ses parents assez méchamment, il avait donc perdu son sang froid et l'avait gonflée comme un ballon de baudruche, il passa donc le reste des vacances au chaudron baveur, une fois à Poudlard il affronta des détraqueurs, fit un match de Quidditch assez mouvementé, et rencontra pour la première fois son parrain et affronta un loup-garou.

En quatrième année, Harry assista à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, participa au tournois des trois sorciers, assista au meurtre de Cédric et à la renaissance de Voldemort.

L'année dernière, Harry affronta deux détraqueurs, puis se rendit par la suite dans la noble et ancienne maison des Blacks, ensuite il dut se rendre à un conseil de discipline à cause du Patronus qu'il fit pour éloigner les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, il fut aussi escorté à la gare King's Cross, une fois à Poudlard, Harry fut interdit de Quidditch par le professeur Ombrage (professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministère), elle donnait généralement des retenues douloureuses, Harry fonda aussi l'AD, un groupe de DCFM, il prit aussi des cours d'occulmancie pour ne plus faire de rêve qui se rapprocherait de près ou de loin du mage noir, son professeur de DCFM l'emmena lui et Hermione dans la forêt interdite pour les tuer, mais les centaures vinrent les déranger, malheureusement, pour les tuer tout les trois, puis Graup, le frère de Hagrid les dérangea par la suite, pour les sauver, ensuite, Ils partir à six au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères, pour sauver Sirius, mais il ne trouvèrent que les mangemorts et Harry dut prendre la prophétie qui fut brisé pendant le combat, par la suite, L'ordre du phoenix arrivèrent et sauvèrent nos courageux aventurier, mais malheureusement, il y eu un mort à déclarer, en effet, Sirius fut tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry affronta de nouveaux Lord Voldemort, et rentra encore et toujours chez les Dursley.

Harry aurait pu mourir une bonne vingtaine en entraînant ses amis de toujours. Il décida alors de quitter le monde de la sorcellerie, ainsi que Poudlard, et les Dursley, cela en vu de pouvoir s'entraîner, apprendre et maîtriser le plus de formes de magie possible afin de pouvoir vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire selon la prophétie de son professeur de divination, elle lui fut révélée par le professeur Dumbledore (le directeur de Poudlard). Celle-ci disait:

_Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche_

Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois

De ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié

Le mal le marquera comme son égal

Il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore

Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche

Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois.

Il regarda son réveille, et constata qu'il n'était que 16 Heures, à ce moment-là, un hibou pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte dans la chambre de Harry, il déposa deux lettres sur le bureau et reparti. Il s'approcha et remarqua que l'une portait le sceau du ministère de la magie et l'autre celui de Poudlard. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la celle venant du ministère, mais sa tante ouvrit la porte et lui donna un goûter tout en lui disant:

- Tiens Harry, voilà ton goûter.

Elle remarqua la lettre qu'il tenait et lui dit :

-Tu as reçu tes résultat, ta mère les avait reçu à la même période, puis-je les voir en même temps?

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, il ouvrit et lut :

__

Cher monsieur Harry James Potter,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous faire parvenir vos résultat de l'examens dérouler en Juin dernier. Vous avez émis le souhait de devenir Auror, pour cela, il vous faudra réussir vos BUSES de Potion, métamorphoses, sortilèges et enchantements, ainsi que ce de défense contre les forces du mal. Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici vos résultats :

Métamorphoses :

**Théorie : **Acceptable

**Pratique : **Effort exeptionel

Potion :

**Théorie : **Optimal

**Pratique : **Optimal

Sortilèges et enchantements :

**Théorie : **Effort exeptionel

**Pratique : **Optimal

Soin aux créatures magiques :

**Théorie : **Acceptable

**Pratique : **Effort exeptionel

Défense contre les forces du mal :

**Théorie** : Optimal

**Pratique **: Optimal

Commentaire du jury : vos réponses son très bien développé et expliquer, et votre patronus était magnifique. Vous gagner une buse supplémentaire.

Histoire de la magie : Acceptable

Divination : Piètre

Astronomie : Effort exeptionel

Botanique : Acceptable

Monsieur Potter vous obtenez donc un total de 14 BUSES sur 15. Vous pouvez par conséquent, poursuivre vos études pour pouvoir un jour faire Auror. Vous reporter aussi une bourses d'étude de 300 Gallions.

Cornélius Fudge

Ministre de la magie.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus content à ce moment de la journée, il allait pouvoir devenir, tout comme son père le fut avant lui, un Auror. Sa tante le félicita pour c'est exellent résulta et sorti de sa chambre. Sa famille était devenu beaucoup plus vivable depuis que l'ordre du phoenix les avaient menacé. Harry prit la lettre de Poudlard, il remarqua qu'il y avait deux parchemins, il prit donc le premier, l'ouvrit et lut :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

Nous vous informons que la rentrée des cours s'effectuera sur la voie n93/4, le premier septembre à la gare King's Cross. Nous vous informons par ailleurs que vous avez été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Une voiture du ministère de la magie, viendra vous prendre chez vous et vous escortera jusqu'à la gare.

Professeur Minerva Mc Gonnagal

Directrice adjointe

P.S : Je vous félicite pour vos excellent résultat.

Harry remarqua l'habituel liste de fournitures. Il prit par la suite le second parchemin, il l'ouvrit et lut :

__

Cher Harry,

Je voudrait te demander de nouveaux pardon, pour l'erreur que j'ai faite, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera, si je t'écrit aujourd'hui, c'est pour te faire par de certaines choses, premièrement, tu devrait recevoir bientôt ou tu les as peut-être reçu des livres que j'aimerais que tu apprennes, deuxièmement, il faut que tu saches que si Voldemort veux te tuer, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la prophétie, tu es l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, et donc celui de Merlin, qui fut l'arrière-Grand-père de Godric Gryffondor. Troisièmement, comme tu as pu le lire sur la lettre du professeur Mc Gonnagal, une voiture viendra te chercher chez toi. Et enfin, j'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation spécial qui te permettra de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Professeur Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard

P.S : Harry, j'espère que tu pourra faire le deuil de Sirius.

A ce moment-là, un nouveau hibou arriva par la fenêtre et déposa un colis sur son lit, puis reparti. Harry s'approcha, prit le colis et l'ouvrit. Il ressorti trois livres qui était intitulé "Transplaner, tout un art"de Gilderoy Frondez, "Comment devenir animagus" de Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard, Harry remarqua que le nom de Quedver avait été retiré ou effacé, ce livre avait été fait par les Maraudeurs, et enfin "Mille et un sorts pour survivre" d'Albus Dumbledore.

Harry décida alors de prendre le premier livre pour apprendre à transplaner, et ainsi pouvoir se rendre au chemin de Traverse plus facilement. Il passa une heure, à lire, puis passa à la pratique, cela lui prit environ 3 heures. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il entendit sa tante l'appeler pour manger. Harry mangea le stricte nécessaire, puis remonta dans sa chambre, il fit sa valise et parti se mettre au lit puisque le lendemain, il lui faudrait mettre en oeuvre son plan. Il s'endormit, après avoir répéter une dernière fois son plan d'action. Il dirait adieu à Privet Drive, ainsi qu'à Poudlard et au monde de la sorcellerie.


	2. Départ, chemin de traverse et destinatio...

Harry Potter et SG1

Chapitre 2 : Départ, chemin de traverse et destination inconnue.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il remarqua qu'il n'était que 8 heures, sa famille allait se lever d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Il prit la décision que pour sa dernière journée ou plutôt matinée, il pouvait faire le petit déjeuner. Il s'habilla en vitesse, descendit dans la cuisine, prit tous se dont il avait besoin et commença à tout préparer. Lorsque les Dursley descendirent dans la cuisine, ils remarquèrent que le petit déjeuner était prêt, l'Oncle Vernon regarda Harry, suspicieux il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, hein! Morveux ?

- Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que, je vais partir pour m'entraîner, c'est tout, lui répondit Harry

- Oh non, mon petit, répliqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon, tu vas rester ici, on ne veut pas que tout ces immondices viennent dans la maison.

- Désolé mon oncle, mais mon choix est prit fait, ne tant fait pas, je vais écrire une lettre pour eux et leurs expliquer ainsi pourquoi il a fallu que je parte.

Sur ce Harry qui avait finit de manger, monta dans sa chambre, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain son oncle lui barra le passage et lui dit :

- TU RESTE ICI, MORVEUX, J'AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TOUTE TES BIZZARRIES.

- Mon oncle, vous me laissez passer, sinon vous goûterez de ma baguette, puisque j'ai reçu le droit de l'utiliser comme bon me semble, dit calmement Harry.

- NON, TU VAS FAIRE CE QUE L'ON TE DIT, LES TIENS VEULENT QUE L'ON TE GARDE AVEC NOUS, ALORS NOUS ALLONS TE GARDER AVEC NOUS JUSQU'A CE QUE TU RETOURNE DANS TON ECOLE DE MALADE, EST-CE-CLAIRE ? lui cria Vernon, en lui postillonnant dessus.

-ALORS LA, C'EST TROP, TU VAS ME LAISSEZ PASSER, ESPECE DE GROS PORC EMBULANT, EST-CE BIEN COMPRIS, J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS, MALGRE LES AVERTISSEMENT DE DUMBLEDORE, VOUS CONTINUEZ DE PRENDRE POUR UN CHIEN, cria Harry, puis il reprit calmement, je vais vous dire une bonne chose, le vieux fou, qui m'a forcé à habiter ici, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, il m'a trahi, il m'a caché des choses très grave, alors ne venez pas m'emmerder.

- Quel genre de choses ? demanda la tante Pétunia

Sa tante était la seule à parler à Harry de cette façon, car elle trop peur des gens de son monde, ou du moins, ceux qui les avaient averti, que si il ne traitait pas mieux Harry, alors il fallait qu'ils s'attendent à des représailles. Bien que, Harry devait l'avouer, les Dursley l'avait mieux traité cet été. Il leur répondit :

- Oh, juste de petites choses sans signification, comme une certaine prophétie, qui va faire de moi, une victime ou un meurtrier, et que je suis l'héritier des cinq plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

- Tu est l'héritier de ce vieux fou, lui demanda Dudley.

-Non Big D, le suis le descendant des quatre fondateurs de mon école, mais aussi celui de Merlin.

- Merlin l'enchanteur, dit bêtement Vernon.

- Oui, celui-là même, rétorqua Harry, bon je dois y aller, au revoir.

- Attends, donne nous les lettres, nous leur remettrons, lui proposa l'oncle Vernon.

- Oups, merçi, j'avait complètement oublié de les faire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, puis Harry sorti du parchemin et des plumes avec son encre. Il commença à les écrire, puis en donna deux à l'oncle Vernon. Harry se dirigea par la suite vers la sortie, puis remarqua, qu'il y avait deux membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Donc, il retourna à la cuisine, et dit à son oncle :

- Je suis désolé de se que je vais faire, mais il y a deux personne qui me surveille, mon oncle, pourriez-vous ne pas leur dire que je sais déjà transplaner, sinon, il me retrouverait trop facilement. Dites-leurs que je suis parti dans la nuit et comme vous ne saviez pas comment les prévenir, vous n'avez rien fait ? Merçi.

A ce moment-là, son oncle s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, mais dans PLOP retentissant, caractéristique du transplanage, son neveu avait disparu. Soudain, des hommes du ministère de la magie arrivèrent de la même façon que leur neveu, avait disparu.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry était apparu sur le chemin de traverse, jusque là son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, il devinait que sa famille devait être aux prises des gens du ministère, ainsi que les membres de cet ordre complètement trouillard. Pourquoi trouillard, me direz-vous, eh! Bien, tout simplement parce que la plupart d'entre eux avait une frousse immense de Voldemort. Qui n'en a pas peur, c'est vrai, tout le monde, ou presque, mais l'essentiel c'est de pouvoir prononcer au moins son nom (nan, mais c'est vrai quoi, comme dit toujours Hermione, Avoir peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle même, enfin bref), mais ils avaient trop peur de le prononcer de peur qu'il ne viennent les tuer par la suite, ridicule, se dit-il. Cet un ordre qui n'est composé que de mauviette, mais tout cela va bientôt changer. Harry se dirigea tout doucement vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, elle était dirigée par des gobelin, des créatures qui ne vaux mieux pas contrarié. On disait aussi de la banque que des dragons garderaient la salle des coffres, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ses bestioles, puisque les sous-sol de la banque était un labyrinthe et qu'il s'enfonçait très profondément, les coffres en eux-même était protéger par des enchantements très puissants, qui enfermait la personne à l'intérieur, les gobelins ne vérifiait les coffres que tout les 10 ans. (Enfin bon , revenons plutôt à l'histoire qui doit plus vous intéressé que les protections de ce lieu de bénédiction). Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il n'y avait que les gobelins à l'heure là, Harry se dirigea donc vers celui qui semblait être le maître comptable, puisque qu'il avait un gros cahier (mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, on sans fout complètement, nous on veux l'histoire et non ce qu'on les ces choses ou ces gens !!!!d'accord comme vous voudrez, mais vous ratez quelque chose). Donc comme je le disait, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu par ces gentils lecteurs, Harry se dirigea vers le gobelin et attira son attention en toussotant (ça ne vous rappel pas Ombrage), celui-ci leva la tête et lui demanda :

- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerait faire un retrait important, mais ma bourse n'est pas assez grande pour cela, lui répondit Harry, n'y aurait-il pas un moyen pour retirer de l'argent plus facilement, comme une carte bancaire ?

- Si bien sûr, mais pour cela, il faut que vos parents soit là, je suis désolé.

- Je ne peut pas mes parents sont mort quand j'avait l'âge de 1 an.

Tout en disant ça, il avait relevé les mèches rebelles qui cachait sa cicatrice. Le gobelin comprit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur, il lui demanda pardon et le pria de le suivre vers l'un des bureaux. Une fois entrée dans celui-ci, le gobelin lui dit :

- Monsieur Potter, je m'appelle Gripsou, c'est un honneur de vous revoir.

- Merçi, mais j'aimerait savoir pourquoi vous amener ici, et si mon compte est surveillé par Dumbledore ?

- Pour répondre à votre première question, je vous amener dans ce bureau, pour vous fournir une bourse spéciale, elle vous permettra de pouvoir retiré la somme que vous voulez, elle n'obéira qu'à votre voix, et enfin pour la seconde question, oui, le professeur Dumbledore surveille votre coffre, seulement à partir de 1500 gallions, répondit d'une traite le pauvre Gripsou.

- Bien, je vais prendre alors la bourse, puis-je vous demander un service, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh oui, monsieur, tout ce que voudrez, répondit-il avec un élan de fierté, visible dans sa voix.

- J'aimerait que vous ne disiez rien au professeur Dumbledore, si je retire beaucoup plus que 1500 gallions, et aussi que vous taisiez mon passage ici. Oh, j'allait oublié, faite vous la même chose, mais pour l'argent moldu.

- Oui bien sûr, attendez moi là, je vais demander à ce que votre coffre ne soit plus surveillé, et préparer aussi une carte bancaire relié à votre compte, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Gripsou parti faire ce qu'il avait à faire, pendant ce temps-là, Harry réfléchit aux différents endroits où il devait se rendre, il y avait tout d'abord la librairie Fleury & Bott, puis l'apothicaire, car il voulait recommencer toutes les potions qu'il avait apprise et en apprendre d'autres, il devait aussi passer à la ménagerie magique, et se rendre au magasin de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier, il voulait s'acheter une nouvelle robe de couleurs cette fois pour ce rendre dans l'allée des embrumes. A ce moment-là, Gripsou revint avec le directeur de la banque qui lui demanda :

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez que le professeur Dumbledore ne doit pas être mis au courant de vos retrait.

- Bonjour, monsieur le directeur, voilà j'aimerait pouvoir effectuer plusieurs achats qui vont me coûter très cher, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de cette sortie, puisque je veux pouvoir m'entraîner afin de vaincre Voldemort, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Oui je comprend, je vais immédiatement accéder à votre requête, mais sachez que nous les gobelins nous avons toujours su que vous aviez raison à propos de son retour, si vous avez besoin d'une quelconque aide, alors n'hésiter pas à faire appel à nous, au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Puis le directeur parti dans son bureau, Gripsou fit signer à Harry toute sorte de formulaire, et lui remit la bourse qu'il activa en donnant le son sa voix, puis lui tendit aussi la carte bancaire avec le code secret. Harry parti en remerciant chaleureusement Gripsou qui l'avait beaucoup aider. Mais alors qu'il allait partir, le vieux gobelin le rattrapa et lui dit de le suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, puis une fois arrivé dans le même bureau et la porte du bureau fermée, Gripsou lui dit :

-Monsieur, il faut que vous le sachiez, vos ancêtres on un compte ici le coffre n1, cette argent vous appartient, il y a aussi des livres très anciens, qui peuvent vous être utile, voulez-vous y allez maintenant ou préférer attendre.

- Je veux bien y aller maintenant, comme ça je pourrait les prendre, et serait-il possible de rattaché les deux ensembles, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh mais bien sûr il est tout à fait possible de les rattaché ensemble, suivez moi, je vais vous conduire là-bas.

Harry suivit Gripsou jusqu'au wagonnet, il détestait ces engins mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il y monta et ils commencèrent une descente folle pendant près d'une heure. Lorsque enfin le wagonnet ralenti, il arrivèrent et Gripsou lui dit :

- Monsieur Potter, à l'origine vos ancêtres avaient chacun un coffre, mais Merlin leur à conseillé de tout entreposé dans ce coffre, pour que l'élu d'une ancienne prophétie viennent rechercher la connaissance en ce lieu. Vous devez poser votre main sur la porte, si vous êtes l'élu, alors elle s'ouvrira.

Harry fit ce que le gobelin lui avait dit, il posa sa main droite sur la porte, soudain celle-ci ce mit à luire d'une couleur d'un blanc encore plus pure que celui des licornes, il dut fermé les yeux tellement celle lumière était aveuglante. La porte s'ouvrit, et ce qu'ils virent était époustouflant, se coffre était plus grand que de la grande salle à poudlard, tout au fond du coffre, il y avait une bibliothèque, qui était facilement 20 fois plus grande que celle de poudlard, dans le reste de la pièce, il y avait des montagnes et des montagnes d'or, d'argent et de bronze, avec ça Harry pouvait facilement vivre un millénaire sans travaillé, il y avait aussi des bijoux qui avait appartenu à ces ancêtres. Il commença à avancer dans la pièce, quand soudain, cinq fantômes apparurent devant leurs yeux, Gripsou était venu le rejoindre, l'un des fantôme, s'avança et se présenta :

-Bonjour, jeune héritier, tu est donc l'élu, je me présente, je me nomme Merlin, à ma droite, voici Salazar Serpentard et sa femme Helga Poufsouffle, et à ma gauche, Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle. Puisque tu est ici, nous allons te révéler la prophétie qui lie ton destin, écoute et pose tes question après, d'accord ?

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Merlin commença à parler :

Lorsque le mal, de la planète sera vaincu,

L'élu de l'ancienne prophétie devra

Devenir le sorcier le plus gradé

Il devra devenir un ancien

Il devra vaincre le mal des autres planètes

Mais, il devra d'abord combattre le mal des autre planètes

Et ce faire des alliés

Pour vaincre le mal qui détruit sa planète,

Seulement après il pourra détruire le seigneur des ténèbres

Du peuple de la Tauris

Et devra détruire en 20 ans

Les mal des autres planètes

Sans quoi l'univers sombrera dans le chaos à jamais.

Harry était bouche bée, il ne pouvait rien dire, parce que sinon, il se serait mis à crier, puis le fantôme de Salazar prit la parole :

- Eh bien, tu n'avait pas l'air de t'attendre à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merlin, Serpentard, n'est-il pas un mage noir, ce qui signifierait que je suis l'héritier d'un mage noir, demanda Harry, effrayé à cette perspective.

- Non, Salazar n'a jamais été un mage noir, et sache que la chambre des secret est une protection du château, bien que je l'ai désapprouvé.

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde le dit, dans c'est qu'à là ? questionna Harry.

- Ce sont des rumeurs qui fait de lui un faux mage noir. Mais, nous allons devoir bientôt partir, donc il faut que tu sache qu'il faut que tu mettent nos bijoux, pas tous je te rassure, mais certain, tu doit prendre aussi une malle que tu voit là-bas et que tu y mette tout les livres, pour ça, tu n'a qu'à prononcer la formule, _Failamalleauxlivres, _je sais c'est long, mais efficace, nous devons à présent te laisser. Au revoir, jeune héritier.

Harry aurait voulut rester avec eux plus longtemps, mais ils étaient déjà parti, il fit donc ce que lui avait dit Merlin, il prononça la formule, après avoir ouvert toute les malles, il vit aussi une petite note, qui disait :

Cher héritier,

Tu trouveras ici toute les livres des sorts, de potions, ou d'autres domaines de notre époque, mais tu devra quand même acheter les livres de ton époque. Nous nous reverront lorsque ta mort sera arrivé, mais dans très longtemps.

Tes ancêtres

Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar et Merlin.

Harry mit quelques bijoux, puis une fois que les cinq malles furent remplis à ras bord, il les ferma, et se dirigea par la suite vers la sorti après les avoir réduits, il les mit dans sa poche en remarquant qu'elle ne pesait rien du tout. Il prit aussi les autres bijoux et les mit dans une autre malle, et fit le même manège qu'avec les deux autres. Il sorti et remonta dans le wagonnet, une heure après, il sorti de la banque en remerciant chaleureusement Gripsou.

Harry se dirigea par la suite vers une boutique de montre, puisqu'il n'en avait plus, il s'acheta une montre en or massif, pour le prix de 150 gallions. Après être sorti du magasin, il se dirigea vers la librairie, une fois entré dans la boutique, un groupe se tourna vers lui, Harry reconnut les membres de l'ordre, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, un homme se dirigea dans sa direction , Harry le reconnut comme étant Rémus Lupin, dernier maraudeur, mais aussi son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Harry, tu ne devrait pas être là, tu doit rester chez les Dursley, tu le sais pourtant. Mais au fait, d'où te viennent tous ces bijoux, tu ne les a pas volé au moins.

- Mais non, je ne l'ai est pas volé, se sont les bijoux de mes ancêtres, et je suis là pour acheter des livres donc Rémus, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerait pourvoir faire mes achats, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sur ce Harry s'éloigna, prit un chariot, et se dirigea vers les innombrables étagèrent. Il commença dans la section scolaire, dans celle-ci prit les livres des deux dernières années, que ce soit en DCFM, ou en métamorphose, potions, sortilèges et enchantements, ou les matières, il prit même ceux dont il n'avait pas de cours, mais les prit tous, même ceux de divinations.

Il se dirigea par la suite dans la section défense et attaque, il fit le même manèges, il prit un exemplaire de chaque livre. Il fit pareille, avec les autres sections, en prenant la métamorphose, les potions, ainsi que les soins aux créatures magiques et les autres formes de magie, genre magie sans baguette, magie elfiques, magie des nains, magie ancestrales et anciennes, il prit les livres de soins. Ses amis le regardait comme si il avait perdu la tête, il se disait que jamais Harry ne pourrait payé tout cela.

Pourtant il le virent se rendre vers la caisse, le marchand le regarda et lui dit :

- Jeune homme, je suis désolé, mais jamais vous ne pourrez payé tant de livres, et puis vous êtes trop jeune pour la plupart de ses livres. Allez les reposer, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps par de telle balivernes.

- Je peux payé, allez-y, ne vous en faite pas, mon porte monnaie n'en souffrira point.

- Bien, puisque vous insisté, mais je vous préviens que si jamais vous me faites perdre mon temps, vous allez avoir des problèmes.

Harry en eut assez de toute remarque pleine de sous entendu, il releva ses cheveux, et montra sa cicatrice à l'homme, qui en voyant qui il avait menacé, bafouilla des excuses. Il commença donc à encaisser tous les livres, Hermione vint le voir pour lui demander comment il allait, et Harry lui répondit :

- Bien Hermione, tout va très bien, deux prophéties me lie à faire encore plus de bataille, j'apprend que je suis l'héritier des cinq plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, rien ne peut me faire aller mieux.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je voudrait tant pouvoir t'aider, lui répondit Ron, qui les avait rejoint peux après.

- Non, les amis, je doit le faire seul, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai plus de blessées qu'il n'y en a déjà, déclara Harry.

- Harry, je vais te ramener chez les Dursley, après que tu est fait toute tes courses.

- Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, Lunard.

- Mais Potter, enfin soyez raisonnable, vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors comme ça, Voldemort vous veut mort, si vous persistez dans cette voie-là, vous le serez dans 2 jours, lui dit Maugret Fol Oeil.

- Harry, tu as parlé de deux prophétie, mais il n'y en qu'une.

- Eh non, il y en une seconde, celle-là je suis le seul à la savoir, et personne ne la saura, désolé.

Soudain, le vendeur lui déclara qu'il devait 2000 gallions, il prit donc sa bourse magique, dit le montant, et le renversa sur le comptoir. Hermione regardait la jolie bourse avec curiosité (Herm, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.), elle s'approcha et demanda à Harry ce que c'était, il lui répondu volontiers. Puis il sorti sa baguette et dit :

- _Failamalleauxlivres._

Tout les clients le regardèrent en disant, qu'il n'était pas des chiens, Harry se demandait pourquoi sa ne marchait pas, il vit qu'il avait oublié de sortir une malle vide du coffre de ses ancêtres, Il en prit une et lui rendit sa taille normale, il l'ouvrit et constata qu'elle était pleine de livres, il en prit donc une autre et fit le même manège mais il trouva le même phénomène, il continua ainsi jusqu'à trouver la bonne malle, et prononça la formule, tous ces nouveaux livres virent se rendre dans une seule et unique malle, il les réduisit toute et les rangea dans sa poche où aucune malle ne se trouvait. Tout les clients le regardait comme si il était dieu, puisqu'il venait de faire un sort que personne ne semblait connaître. Le vendeur qui avait put voir le titre de certain de ses livres, demanda à Harry :

-Excusez moi, monsieur Potter, pouvez me dire où vous avez des livres qui n'existent plus de notre temps.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peut rien vous dire pour le moment.

Puis Harry ce tourna vers ses amis de toujours, et leur dit si il voulait venir avec lui, seul tous les trois, le retour du trio, mais Harry savait que cela ne durerait que le temps d'une journée. Malheureusement, ils avaient fini tous leurs achats et devait rentré au quartier général de l'ordre, donc il se séparèrent, mais Lunard, lui resta avec Harry, car il avait besoin de parler avec lui. Il lui proposa d'allé manger une glace, chez Florian Fortarôme, une fois rendu là-bas, il commandèrent chacun leur glace, puis Rémus en ayant assez de ce silence, décida de le rompre :

- Harry, tu n'est pas conscient du danger que tu encourt

- Si Rémus je t'assure que j'en suis conscient, mais je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelque temps, pour m'entraîner.

- Mais je peux le faire moi, si tu veux, le professeur Dumbledore m'a de nouveau engagé, on trouvera une salle et on s'entraînera pendant nos heures de libres, qu'en dit-tu ? lui proposa Rémus.

-Non, je suis désolé Rémus, mais je doit m'isolé entièrement, je doit monter en grade, et faire mes propres batailles, je doit apprendre des sorts, que tu ne peut connaître, puisque même Dumbledore ne les connaît pas, je doit le faire, pardonne moi.

Harry regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de midi, il dit à Lunard qu'il devait partir, car il avait encore plein de choses à faire, il lui dit aussi qu'il devait se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes, en entendant cela Rémus était sur le point d'éclater mais comprit que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Ils se séparèrent donc, Harry se dirigea vers l'apothicaire, pour faire le plein de d'ingrédient pour potions, il prit tous les ingrédients possible et imaginable pour les potion de magie blanches. Une fois cela fait, il se rendit à la ménagerie magique, lorsqu'il entra, toutes les bêtes se turent, la vendeuse le regardait avec stupections, Harry regarda un peut autour de lui, les animaux le regardait avec un profond respect encré dans leur yeux, lorsqu'il passait devant ils s'inclinaient, Harry les comprenait, mais n'osait parler, de peur d'effrayer la jeune vendeuse, il lui demanda ce qu'était cet oeuf qu'il devant lui, elle lui répondit que c'était un oeuf phœnix, mais qu'il était très de pouvoir en faire naître, Il décida de le prendre avec lui, il prit aussi un serpent, un hippogriffe, un aigle, un chien et un chat. Il paya la jeune vendeuse, après avoir prit de la nourriture pour tout ces animaux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'allée des embrumes en revêtissant la cape qu'il avait prit dans le coffre de ses ancêtres.

Une fois là-bas, il décida de se rendre, à la librairie de magie noir, elle aussi grande que celle du chemin de traverse, il fit donc le même manège en prenant tous les livres en un seul exemplaire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse, puis lorsque le vendeur refusa de les lui vendre, Harry lui répondit :

- Le maître ne sera pas content du tout, il nous a demandé d'acheter les livres, pour pouvoir mieux le servir, par la suite.

L'homme effrayé préféra les lui vendre plutôt que d'avoir des ennuis avec son maître, il lui demanda juste 100 gallions, et lui dit dire au maître qu'il avait très généreux. Par la suite, Harry se rendit dans la boutique d'ingrédients de potions de magie noire. Ensuite, il alla dans une boutique d'arme blanche, il prit plusieurs dagues, des couteaux et deux épées, il trouva aussi un livre sur la fabrication d'une arme blanche, il se dit qu'il pourrait la fabriqué lui même. Par la suite, il retourna vers le chemin de traverse, avoir des lentilles, et non plus ses vieilles lunettes qu'il cassait à presque aventures, il se dirigea vers un opticien magique, arrivé là-bas, il demanda si serait possible d'avoir des lentilles, qui lui permettrait de voir dans le noir et à travers les choses, il se fit servir directement, il paya la somme de 50 gallions, pour finir il voulait avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il se dirigea donc vers, un coiffeur qui le prit immédiatement, Harry les demanda court, très court, une fois cela finit, il paya, et sorti pour transplaner, vers sa prochaine destination.

Il se dirigea vers un coin de la rue, qui lui paraissait, calme et à l'abri des regard indiscret. Mais, il vit l'un de ces camarades d'école, Drago Malefoy, un serpentard, qui était son pire ennemi à poudlard, celui-ci l'avait visiblement vu aussi, puisque se dernier se dirigeait vers lui, il lui dit d'un méprisant :

- Alors Potter, tu change de coupe, pour mieux montrer ta cicatrice.

- Non, Drago, je veux pouvoir tout simplement combattre plus facilement, maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas trop, je doit partir, lui dit Harry calmement.

- Ah oui, et comment dit moi, nous t'encerclons, lui répondit malicieusement le serpentard.

En effet, Harry venait de remarquer, qu'il était effectivement encerclé. Il lui dit tout simplement :

- Oh mais je peut juste transplaner.

- Non, puisque tu n'a pas ton permis, et tu ne sait même pas le faire, donc tu ne peut pas nous échapper, lui répondit un autre garçon de la bande des serpentard.

Soudain, ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de transplanage, alors, Harry se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, et remarqua que des mangemorts, le regardait, comme, si il était un rat prit au piège. Sans prévenir, l'un d'eux se lança sur lui et lui enfonça un poignard dans les côtes, Harry fut de obliger de transplaner, sans savoir où il allait vraiment atterrir. Lorsque qu'il apparut devant des militaires, Harry s'écroula, à cause de la douleur faite par le poignard que lui avait enfoncer, ce satanée mangemort, il avait l'impression de subir un doloris, tellement la douleur lui arrachait les entrailles, il se senti partir vers les ténèbres, mais eut tout la sensation que quelqu'un le bougeait et le transportait à l'intérieur.

A suivre !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je vais mettre, le prochain chapitre, jeudi prochain ou le week end, prochain, voilà.

__

Réponse aux reviews :

VACA ET CATASTROPHE : Merçi, pour ta review, je sais que se n'est pas la peine de tout rappeler, mais je fait, pour les gens, qui ne connaisse pas Harry ou alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lut un tome. Quand à la tante Pétunia, j'au expliqué pourquoi elle était si gentil avec lui. Voilà.

_GEOBABAULT : _Merçi à toi aussi, et j'espère que j'ai un plus développé, les émotions, dit le moi.

_DRAGO MALEFOY _:Merçi pour ta review, oui je suis d'accord, avec toi, mais, ce que veut en fait Dumbledore, c'est pouvoir manipulé le survivant, et pour le nom des deux autres écoles, désolé pour les fautes, mais je n'avait mes livres avec moi, ils étaient à l'internat. Voilà, donne tes autres impression.

_MIKELKEL :_ Ouais, je sait, c'est bizarre comme mélange, mais j'aime bien, l'idée me trottais dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

_MILESLERENARD : _Eh bien voilà la suite, à plus.

J'attend vos autres reviews.


	3. Infirmerie, rencontre de SG1 et entra

Harry Potter et SG1

Chapitre 3 : Infirmerie, rencontre de SG1 et entraînement

Le général Hammond fut mit au courant de l'intrusion de Harry, il avait ordonné de l'amener à l'infirmerie et qu'il soit soigné mais bien gardé. Pendant ce temps-là, à l'infirmerie de la base militaire de Cheyenne Mountain, le docteur Janet Fraiser soignait le jeune homme, le diagnostic n'était pas terrible, lorsque le général vint voir comment allait l'intrus, il demanda :

- Docteur, comment va ce garçon ?

- Ce n'est pas fameux, il souffre de malnutrition, il trois côtes cassée depuis longtemps, je ne peut donc pas le soigné, il aussi une épaule déplacer qui a été remis en place, et enfin il avait une grosse hémorragie que j'ai pu arrêter, répondit le docteur.

Le général regardait le garçon, il se posait beaucoup de question, comment avait-il pu apparaître comme ça dans l'enceinte de la base, même si c'était à l'extérieur, mais comment avait-il fait, les gardes étaient suffisamment nombreux pourtant ou fallait-il en poster d'autre pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. A ce moment-là, Harry se réveilla, il avait l'impression que des milliers de cognards l'avait frappé en même temps, il essaya de se redresser, mais il pu car il était attaché à son lit, il s'exclama alors :

- Oh ma tête, mais je suis encore tombé, et pourquoi je suis attaché à ce maudit lit ?

- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis le général Hammond, commandant de cette base, comment t'appelle-tu ?

- Je ne dévoilerait pas mon identité à un mangemort, dites à votre maître que si il veux me tuer, alors qu'il vienne lui même, répondit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort, je vous prie ?demanda une femme qui semblait être docteur.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, donc vous n'en êtes pas, je suis désolé, dit le Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il est tout à fait normal que vous êtes méfiant, mais nous aimerions quand savoir votre nom et prénom, répondit le général Hammond.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, mais qu'est-ce que je fait ici et où suis-je ? demanda-t-il

- Tout d'abord, je suis le docteur Janet Fraiser, vous êtes dans une base militaire top secrète, pour être plus précise, vous êtes dans l'infirmerie, parce que vous êtes apparu dehors dans l'enceinte de la base, vous étiez gravement blessé, nous vous avons soigné, répondit-elle.

- Docteur, appelez le Colonel Oneill et son équipe, merci.

Le docteur fit ce que le général lui avait dit, cinq minutes plus tard, quatre personne arrivèrent, l'une d'elle portait un chapeau, il avait l'air plutôt strict, le général Hammond fit les présentation :

- Harry, je te présente la meilleur équipe de cette base, Le colonel Jack Oneill, le major Samantha Carther, le docteur Daniel Jackson, spécialisé dans l'archéologie, et Murray.

- Bonjour Harry, le général nous a fait par de ton arriver plutôt étonnante, et nous aimerions savoir, comment tu as fait ? lui demanda la seule femme de l'équipe.

- Major, je suis désolé mais je ne peut rien dire pour l'instant, et de toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Harry, pour commencer appelle nous par nos prénoms, d'accord, ensuite, il faut absolument avec qu'elle technologie tu as pu apparaître ?

- Sam, je n'est pas utilisez de technologie pour ça, mais ce que je vais vous dire, va peut-être vous paraître invraisemblable, mais c'est vrai. Je vais tout vous dire, mais ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît ?

- D'accord, nous t'écoutons.

- Voilà, je ne viens pas du même monde que le votre, je suis un sorcier.

- Peux-tu nous donner des preuves ? demanda Jack

- Oui, bien sûr, mais il me faut ma baguette.

Le docteur Fraiser, se dirigea vers ses affaires et en sorti un bout de bois, le colonel Oneill, commença à rire, mais lorsque Harry dit en murmurant _lumos_, et que le bout de sa baguette s'illumina, son rire resta coincé dans sa gorge. Sam lui demanda si il pouvait faire autre chose, Harry fit alors apparaître son Patronus, mais celui-ci avait changé, il y avait encore le cerf, mais sur son dos, se tenait une jeune femme, Harry la reconnut comme étant sa mère, cinq autre animaux était apparu, une licorne aillé, un basilic, un lion, un blaireau et un aigle, mais il n'étai plus argent, ils étaient rouge, or, bleu, blanc, vert et marron. Harry se dit que les formes était en fait les animagus de ses ancêtres. Le major Carther dit :

- Euh, Harry, ce que tu viens de faire, ça sert à quoi, ses animaux ?

- En fait, le sort que je viens d'exécuter, sert à repousser les détraqueurs, des créatures maléfiques, mais à l'origine, seul le cerf est mon patronus.

- Est-ce qu'ils représentent, quelques choses pour toi, et qui était cette femme ?

- Oui, ils représentent beaucoup, le cerf était la forme animal de mon père, la femme était ma mère et les autres animaux sont les formes animales de mes ancêtres.

- Donc t'as famille sont tous des sorciers, c'est ça, demanda Daniel.

- Oui, Daniel, dans la famille nous sommes tous des sorciers, en fait, pour être plus précis, ma famille est la plus ancienne de toute les familles de sorciers du monde.

- Mais pourquoi, avez-vous parlé de vos parents au passé ? questionna Murray, pour la première fois.

- Mes parents ont été assassiné par Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres de la Terre, Il y a deux prophétie, qui font de moi le bien de l'univers, ma mission est détruire à jamais les forces du mal.

- D'accord, tu vas pouvoir sortir, mais tu ne doit pas quitter la base, est-ce claire ? lui dit le général Hammond.

- C'est clair, mais j'aimerais savoir, ce qu'est le symbole que Murray a sur le front, demanda Harry

- Tu peut voir son symbole, alors qu'il a son chapeau sur la tête.

- Oui, j'ai des lentilles spéciales, ah oui, et serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre, pour que je puisse m'entraîner, demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, nous allons te fournir cela, dit le général Hammond.

- Merçi.

- Harry, viens, je vais te faire visiter la base, et j'aimerais aussi te poser certaines questions, demanda Sam.

Harry s'habilla, et suivit Sam à travers la base, elle lui montra le mess où ils s'arrêtèrent car ils avaient très faim, et puis Harry n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, puisqu'il était inconscient. Puis après lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une porte de métal, mais grâce à ces nouvelles lentilles, il put voir à l'intérieur de cette pièce un grand anneaux de fer avec des symboles étranges, qui lui disait vaguement.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être les quartier de Harry, lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il constata qu'il était minuit. Il décida donc de commencer l'entraînement, il commença à agrandir la salle, en un seul sort, la pièce fut six plus grande, il lança encore plusieurs fois le sort de façon à rendre ces quartier trois fois plus grand que le coffre de ces ancêtres, une cela fait, il fit apparaître une grande étagère, puis il lança un sort de duplication, puis il positionna les différentes étagères de façon à faire une bibliothèque. Il lança un sort de rangement des livres, qu'il avait dans la tête, à son grand étonnement, le sort marcha, il aménagea ensuite un coin pour pouvoir s'entraîner, un autre coin pour les potions et enfin un coin pour pouvoir dormir et ranger ses affaires.

Soudain, il entendit frapper à la porte, il dit " entré ", la personne qui entra fut le colonel Oneill, qui fut stupéfait de voir les aménagement de Harry, il lui dit :

- Euh Harry, c'est toi qui fait ça.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Mais les livres qui sont au fond de la pièce, ce ne sont que des livres de sorcellerie.

- Oui, il y a des livres qui n'existent plus à cette époque, plus ce de notre époque, dit Harry.

- Comment à tu put les avoir alors si il n'existent plus, tu les as volé, demanda Jack, soudain suspicieux.

- Non, en faite, se sont mes ancêtres qui me les ont donné.

- Ah bon, euh, qu'est-ce que je voulait te dire, ah oui, le général veux te voir dans la salle de Briefing, demain matin à 10 heures. Et je voulait aussi te demander pardon, pour avoir rit tout à l'heure.

- Merçi, mais c'était compréhensible, vous pouviez croire que je disait des bêtises, maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je doit commencer mon entraînement.

- D'accord, je peut juste savoir ce que faire pour commencer ton entraînement.

- Bien sûr, je vais commencer par devenir un animagus, tout comme le sont mes ancêtres, par contre, ne le dites à personne, si jamais cela parvenait aux oreilles de mon peuple, alors je suis bon pour la prison à vie.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, en faite, il être déclarer auprès du ministère de la magie, car en devenir un, augmente considérablement la puissance d'un sorcier.

- D'accord ton secret sera bien gardé.

Une fois que Jack fut sorti, Harry prononça _accio livre "comment devenir animagus ?", _un livre arriva soudain devant Harry qui dut se baisser pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure, il s'écrasa donc sur le mur. Il le prit l'ouvrit à la première page et lut :

__

Chapitre 1 : comment savoir son animal Totem ?

Pour devenir découvre son animal totem, il faut vider son esprit, puis réciter la formule anima révélatum suivit du nom entier. Alors par la suite, un animal apparaîtra devant vous, vous devrez gagner sa confiance, pour pouvoir vous transformez.

Chapitre 2 : Comment se transformer ?

Une fois la confiance gagner, vous devez pensez à l'animal sous tous ces aspects, puis vous devez penser à devenir lui, mais nous vous prévenons la première transformation est très douloureuse.

Après avoir lut attentivement le livre qui ne faisait que quatre pages, il s'assit donc par terre, puis commença à faire le vide dans sa tête, ce qui lui prit au moins 30 bonnes minutes. Il prononça la formule à haute voix, sans se douter une seul seconde que des gens venait d'entré dans ces quartier.

Harry eut la sensation qu'il tomba un puit sans fond, il eut l'impression de tomber pendant des heures entières, quand tout à coup, il se retrouva dans une sorte de prairie, toutes les espèces d'animaux ou de créatures magiques étaient présentes dans ce lieu. A sa droite, il vit un lion qui s'approcha de lui pour parler, il dit à Harry :

- Bonjour, Harry Potter, cela faisait longtemps que nous t'attendions.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, comment cela ce fait-il que vous m'attendiez, je ne comprend pas, fit Harry.

- Nous sommes une partie de toi, à la fin de notre conversation, tu pourra te transformer en chaque animal, tu devra apprendre à te servir des pouvoirs des créatures magiques, tu peut toutes les langues de L'univers, tu as d'autres nombreux pouvoirs, mais je doit aussi t'avertir que tu ne devra éviter de te transformer en chacun de nous à suivre, de toute manière, une fois que tu sera de nouveaux dans ton monde, tu sombrera dans le sommeil pendant au moins une journée, car ton corps va subir des modification très importantes. Voilà, notre temps impartie est écoulé, nous devons te laisser repartir, et ne te décourage pas, la douleur sera très forte et ta puissance va augmenter de façon exponentiel. Au revoir, Harry Potter.

Harry se senti partir et eut l'impression de faire une chute encore plus longue que la première. Lorsque Harry se retrouva dans le monde réelle, il eut le temps d'écrire une lettre pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir au rendez-vous, mais qu'il leur expliquerait une fois réveiller. Il essaya de ramper jusqu'au lit mais tomba de sommeil.

Pendant ce temps-là, au 4 Privet Drive, le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui même chercher le jeune garçon, Rémus lui avait dit qu'il était passé au chemin de traverse et qu'il avait dû dépenser plus de 3000 gallions. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, l'oncle Vernon lui ouvrit la porte et demanda :

- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Dursley, je viens prendre Harry pour le reste des vacances, puis-je entré ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ne resté pas longtemps.

- Oh ne vous en faite pas, je prend juste Harry et nous nous en allons.

- Euh, comment vous dire ça, Harry à décider de partir, il y a environ trois jours, mais il nous a demander de vous remettre ceci. Maintenant, partez de chez moi, je ne veux pas de gens comme vous, Harry est maintenant le bienvenu ici, car il nous a expliqué toutes les choses qu'il a faites dans une lettre qu'il nous a envoyée par la poste, au revoir.

Sur ce l'oncle Vernon lui ferma la porte au nez, il avait dit la vérité, Harry leur avait laissé une lettre leur disant ce qu'il avait fait depuis son entré à Poudlard, toute ces aventures, ils avaient donc décidé de le prendre avec eux l'été prochain, mais de le traiter comme un des leurs. Le professeur Dumbledore était contrarier, Harry venait de partir il ne savait où, mais il décida de faire recherche afin de le ramener sur la voix de la raison. Il transplana donc au quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix, il convoqua les membres pour une réunion d'urgence. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, il leurs fit par nouvelle, il prit la lettre qui lui était adressée et la lut à haute voix :

Cher professeur Dumbledore,

Si je vous écrit cette lettre, c'est pour vous part de certaines de mes décisions :

- Premièrement, le ne vous pardonne pas, pour les raisons suivantes, toute mes aventures, vous étiez au courant, mais vous n'aviez rien fait pour m'aider, moi et mes amis, ensuite, vous auriez du me dire la prophétie, quand Voldemort était revenu, mais vous n'en avez rien fait, puis pour les cours d'occulmancie, vous m'avez mit le professeur Rogue, bien que vous sachiez parfaitement l'animosité qui nous anime, et enfin, si se n'était pas le professeur Rogue qui me les avait donner, cela aurait put être un autre professeur, et Sirius ne serait si vous m'aviez dit que Voldemort pouvait m'envoyer des images.

- Deuxièmement, je trouve que vous me manipuler un peut trop, je sais que vous me cachez encore d'autres choses, mais je les découvrirait tout seul. Vous me dites aussi que je suis l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et donc celui de Merlin, vous auriez du me le dire il y a bien longtemps.

- Troisièmement, j'ai décidé de faire mon propre entraînement.

Voilà, vous savez donc maintenant, ce que je vous reproche. Je voulait vous dire aussi que vous êtes obliger de remettre autres lettres à leur destinataire, sans quoi, vous aurez de gros ennuie, foi de Maraudeur. Enfin, pour finir, seul les destinataire peuvent ouvrir les lettres.

Harry Potter

Élève de Gryffondor, sixième année.

Héritier des quatre fondateurs et de Merlin.

P.S : Il vous reste exactement 30 secondes, pour remettre les lettres.

Le professeur Dumbledore eut juste le temps de donner la lettre de Rémus, qu'il se changea en un vieillard tout ridé avec une barbe carbonisé et des cheveux attaché en chignon. Soudain, un message apparu dans les airs "Avec les compliments de Lionis, le maraudeur en herbe, cette farce s'effacera lorsque toute l'école vous aura vu ainsi, moi seul peut annuler le sort". Rémus était mort de rire, il était plier en deux tellement il trouvait ça marrant, tout le monde lui lança des regards signifiant que se n'était pas drôle du tout, mais ne dire rien puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire depuis la mort de son meilleur ami. Il se calma, et ouvrit la lettre :

Salut Lunard,

Je suis sûr à 100 que Dumbledore c'est changé, il a bien mériter, on ne s'en pas à un Potter, qui plus est, un fils de Maraudeur, sans en payé les frais, mais il n'est pas prêt de redevenir comme avant puisqu'il faut aussi que je le voie, ingénieux non. Bon, Rémus si je t'écrit c'est pour te faire par d'une toute petite chose qui est très importante à mes yeux, j'aimerait que tu deviennent mon oncle, même si tu n'est pas de ma famille, je te considère comme telle. Dit aussi, à Mme Weasley, de ma part, que je considère sa famille comme la mienne, ils m'ont apporté beaucoup. Voilà Rémus, je te dit au revoir et à la prochaine.

Harry Potter

fils de James et Lily Potter, filleul de Sirius Black et neveu attitré de Rémus Lupin.

Quand il eut finit de lire la lettre, Rémus avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi Harry le considérait comme son oncle, il se promit de le devenir, pour ne pas le décevoir. Il se dit qu'il le dirait à Molly après la réunion. A présent tout le monde le regardait intensément, le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda :

- Alors Rémus, que disait Harry dans votre lettre ?

- Oh rien de bien spécial, il me demandait juste de devenir son oncle, et me dit de dire à Molly, qu'il vous remercie et qu'il vous considère comme de sa famille. Ah oui, et tant que Harry ne vous aura pas vu vous ne pourrez redevenir comme avant, je pense que c'est une sorte de punition.

- Très bien, Molly. Pourriez-vous donner ces lettres à vos enfants, ainsi que à Hermione.

- Bien sûr.

- Mercie, la réunion est terminé, au revoir, dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Tout le monde partis de son côté. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore, se demandait comment cela avait pu arriver, il savait que Harry avait raison. D'ailleurs, l'ordre du phœnix avait été créer pour certes ralentir Voldemort, mais aussi pour manipuler le survivant, puisque l'élu était ce dernier, bien que ce dernier point, lui seul était au courant. Si cela se trouve, l'avenir du monde était compromis à cause de sa stupidité de vouloir contrôler Harry. Il espérait sincèrement, que ce dernier lui pardonnerait toutes ces fautes.

Le colonel Oneill frappa à la porte des quartiers de Harry, quand celui-ci ne répondit pas il décida d'entré, il le vit allongé parterre, il courut vers lui et prit son rythme cardiaque, il était normal, il remarqua par contre que Harry avait changé, il était plus grand d'une trentaine centimètre, il avait des épaules carré, et il était plus musclé. Jack vit une lettre sur la commande, il s'approcha et vit qu'elle lui était adressé, il l'ouvrit, dans la lettre, Harry expliquait pourquoi, il était dans cet état, il disait aussi qu'il préviendrait lorsqu'il serait réveiller. Le colonel Oneill décida d'aller mettre tout de suite au courant le général Hammond. Lorsque se fut fait, l'équipe SG1, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il restait dans la base.

Harry se réveilla avec une migraine carabiné, il se dit qu'il essaierait de se transformer après être aller voir le général Hammond. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau du général que lui avait montré la veille Sam, il frappa à la porte du bureau, et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer, Lorsqu'il l'entendit , il entra, le général le regardait un peu bizarrement, Harry n'avait pas remarquer que ces vêtements ne lui allait plus, il s'avança et attendit que le général lui dise de s'asseoir, une fois que cela fut fait, il demanda à ce que SG1 viennent les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, le général commença :

- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien

- Oui, merci général, je vais mieux.

- D'accord, écoute Harry, j'ai téléphoné au président des États-Unis d'Amérique, il a accepté ma proposition, maintenant, je te faire cette même proposition, veux-tu faire partie de l'équipe SG1, oui ou non ?

- J'accepte, puisque je doit d'abord combattre, et m'entraîner avant de pouvoir tuer le seigneur des ténèbres, mais est-ce que je serait payé ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr, nous te paieront le salaire d'un soldat de l'armée de l'air, tu devra donc porter l'uniforme. dit le général. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, vous pouvez vous retirer, le prochain briefing est prévu pour le 2 Septembre, donc dans une semaine.

Harry parti vers ces quartiers, pour continuer l'entraînement, il devait trouver un sort qui lui permettrait de pouvoir arrêter le temps, il eut une idée qui lui parut un peu folle sur le coup, mais qui ne tente rien à rien. Il prononça la formule d'attraction sur un qui expliquait comment créer un sort ou en modifier un, alors il commença à le lire, il apprit que pour créer un sort, il fallait se concentrer très fort sur le but que devait avoir le sort, mais aussi sur le moyen de le contrer, tout en prononçant une formule. Il fit donc ce qui était écrit, il se concentra très fort sur un le but d'arrêter le temps, mais la contre formule serait un sort de fin d'incantation, il prononça très clairement la formule _stoppa tempo_, mais il se demanda comment savoir si le sort avait marcher, il l'ouvrit donc la porte et constata que plus personne ne bougeait. Bravo Harry, très fort pour un premier sort créer, se dit-il.

Harry décida de commencer par les livres de cours, il prit donc celui de sortilège et enchantement, il finit les deux livres en l'équivalent de deux semaines, il continua sur cette voie là, en prenant la métamorphoses, il lui fallut cette fois, un mois pour les deux livres. En ce qu'il aurait fait en deux ans, Harry finit tout ces livres de cours en un an, il avait remarquer qu'il meilleur en potion, quand le professeur Rogue n'était pas dans son dos. Entre temps, il se transformait, il prenait à chaque fois une créatures différentes, il ne lui restait qu'à prendre la forme de dix animaux et il serait l'animagus ultime.

Harry prit ensuite les livres de magie blanche, il commença par ce d'autre fois, il lui fallut cinq ans pour tout maîtriser, mais Harry avait remarquer aussi, que son sort du temps, lui permettait de ne pas vieillir, il pouvait donc prendre parfois du bon temps. Il prit ensuite les livres de son époque, il lui fallut cinq nouvelles années.

Harry eut finit son entraînement au bout de 40 ans, il savait que la magie qui coulait dans ces veines était pure, il pouvait faire de la magie noire comme il voulait, il n'était pas attirer dans les ténèbres. Il maîtrisait aussi, les sortilèges impardonnables, au début il ne voulait pas car il croyait que cela le ferait aller rejoindre Voldemort, mais finalement, il s'était dit que ce n'est pas ça qui allait le faire aller du côté de son pire ennemi. Il prit soin de ces animaux entre temps, son phœnix avait enfin éclos, il se nommait Godric, l'hippogriffe, lui se nommait Back, son serpent Salazar et son aigle Rowena, le chien lui s'appelait Sniffle, en hommage à son parrain et le chat qui était en fait une femelle Lily. Il sentait la magie couler dans ces veines, se n'était plus un sorcier, mais un mage. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à devenir un ancien, il réfléchit au moyen de le devenir pendant une nouvelle année, mais ne trouva rien, il mit alors fin au sortilège d'arrêt de temps. Harry sorti de ces quartiers et se dirigea vers le bureau du général Hammond, il voulait connaître les origines de la porte des étoiles. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau, le major Davis était là, il lui dit que le général était parti après l'entretien. Le major Davis, était celui qui s'occupait de l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte des étoiles, ainsi que de l'iris. Harry venait de le rencontrer pour la première fois. Puisque le général n'était pas là, il se dirigea donc vers le laboratoire de Sam, arrivé là-bas, il frappa et entra quand il entendit qu'il pouvait entré, puis il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait :

- Je fait des recherches sur le naquada, si nous pouvions faire des armes qui permettrait de combattre les Goaul'd plus efficacement, se serait beaucoup mieux, par exemple, on pourrait peut-être réussir à traverser leurs boucliers.

Sam remarqua alors que Harry avait changé, il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du général, il avait grandi, il était plus musclé, et lorsque l'on était près de lui, on se sentait en sécurité. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Harry, mais comment à tu fait pour changer comme ça, en seulement, une heure ?

- Eh bien, j'ai créé un sort qui me permet d'arrêter le temps, pendant 40 ans j'ai pu m'entraîner, sans que ne passe une seule seconde. Je maîtrise maintenant, la magie blanche, ainsi que la noire, mais il y a aussi, la magie sans baguette, la magie elfique, des nains, la magie des soins, antique et ancienne. Je connaît l'histoire de mon monde par cœur, et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

- Eh bien, c'est incroyable, répondit Daniel qui était dans le laboratoire, mais Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de la porte des étoiles ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Sam.

- Qui l'a créé, les ennemis de la Terre, et les autres peuples que vous avez rencontré ?

- Très bien, pour commencer la porte des étoiles a été créer il y a près de 10 000 ans par les anciens, elle permet de pouvoir se rendre sur d'autres planètes en un temps record, en fait, si tu veux une fois les coordonnées activer, la porte qui est de l'autre côté forme un vortex avec notre porte, alors on a plus qu'à le franchir, et l'a eh bien, on voyage plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui fait que nous sommes arrivé en seulement quelques secondes. Nous avons rencontré plusieurs peuples, certains des ennemis, comme les Goaul'd, les Ritoux; sinon des alliées, comme les Nox, les Tokras et biens d'autres. Par exemples, les Nox, peuvent ressusciter leurs morts ou se rendre invisible, que se soit eux ou d'autres peuples. Voilà.

- Attends Sam, tu as dit que c'étaient les anciens qui avait créer la porte des étoiles.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Jack, qui venait d'arriver et qui s'incrustait dans la conversation.

Soudain, l'alarme se mit à résonner et ils furent appeler en salle des commandes, donc ils se rendirent directement dans cette dernière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, SG1 stoppa nette, se qu'ils virent les cloua sur place, la porte des étoiles brillait étrangement d'une couleur blanche très pure. Sam ne put que dire un magnifique "Oh", tellement elle trouvait la porte d'une beauté extraordinaire. Les autres dirent la même chose, mais en moins enthousiasme, bien que Teal'c, lui ne fit que hausser les épaules, ainsi que un sourcil. Soudain, Harry se senti comme attiré par la porte, il descendit dans la salle d'embarquement, il ignorait pourquoi, il se dirigeait ainsi vers celle-ci, mais il avait une totale confiance. Les autres membres de l'équipes le regardait comme si il était fou, mais ne firent rien pour l'arrêter, le colonel demanda même au garde qui était dans la salle de ne rien faire. Lorsque Harry arriva en face de la porte des étoiles, il commença à s'élever, il sentait sa puissance augmenter considérablement. Quand soudain, des éclairs blanc jaillirent de la porte pour heurter le survivant, celui-ci vit alors apparaître devant lui cinq fantômes, ceux de ces ancêtres, qui lui dirent :

- Jeune héritier, te voilà maintenant devenu un ancien, toute nos connaissances technologiques et autres sont tiennent, nous sommes fières de toi. Pour l'instant tu vas pouvoir te reposer, et puis tu devra commencer ta mission. Tu aura 20 ans pour faire régner la paix, à partir du moment où Lord Voldemort est vaincu, lui dit Merlin. Je vais maintenant laisser mes autres compagnons te parler.

- Harry, Salazar et moi aimerions que tu rétablissent la vérité sur ce qui c'est vraiment passer.

- Moi Harry, j'aimerait que tu fasse revenir la paix dans l'école, et puis aussi, que tu fasse en sorte que les quatre maisons soit de nouveau souder, comme il le fut il y a un temps, dit Helga.

- Harry, je voudrait que tu trouve nos chambres secrètes, tu trouveras à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il te faut, il y a aussi une salle dans le château, où tu trouveras une porte des étoiles, les coordonnées de celle-ci se trouve sur un parchemin, dit Rowena.

- Et enfin, moi j'aimerai que tu tue le basilic, qui se trouve dans le hall de ma chambre secrète. Tu devra aussi, mettre t'as magie dans l'école, comme ça tu apprendra tous les secrets de Poudlard.

- Umh..., Salazar, je doit te dire que le basilic est mort depuis ma seconde année. Serait-il possible d'amener mon équipe dans l'école, demanda Harry.

- Bien sur, et puis, maintenant l'école t'appartiens, dit Merlin.

Puis, peu à peu, les cinq fantômes disparurent. Harry fut entourer d'une douce lumière, signe qu'il avait effectivement atteint le grade absolu des sorciers. Lorsqu'il fut enfin descendu, le reste de son équipe vint le rejoindre et le félicita. Harry était vraiment heureux, il venait de faire ce qu'aucun sorcier n'avait réussit à faire depuis l'époque de ces ancêtres. Il ne lui restait que un jour avant la rentré des classes, il décida donc de briefé, ses amis.

Et voilà c'est fini, je vous au prochain chapitre.

Je vais essayer de vous le mettre le plus vite possible, mais j'ai un examen très important cette semaine donc, vous ne l'aurez peut-être pas avant deux semaines, je répondrait en même temps au reviews.


	4. retour à Poudlard, discussions, attaque ...

Harry Potter et SG1

Chapitre 4 : retour à Poudlard, discussions, attaque et réunion.

Lorsque toute l'équipe fut arrivé en salle briefing, ils attendirent le général Hammond qui avait été appelé pour parler de cette mission. Il arriva quinze minutes plus tard, il s'installa et demanda:

- Pour commencer bonjour, on m'a expliquer ce qui s'était passer avec la porte, donc on va en venir directement au vif du sujet, si j'ai bien comprit ce que le major Davis m'a dit, il faut que tu retourne dans ton école, pour trouver certaine choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mon général, et pour cela, j'aurait besoin du reste de l'équipe, puisque mon école est en faite un château, dit Harry.

- Très bien, dit-nous d'abord se que tu doit trouver, et après, j'aviserait si cela doit être une mission, déclara le général.

- Bien, je doit trouver, chacune des chambres secrètes de mes ancêtres, sauf celle de Merlin puisque celui-ci, n'a pas aider à sa construction.

Soudain le fantôme de Merlin apparu, il dit :

- Harry, j'ai aider à la construction de Poudlard, et j'y ai construit moi aussi une chambre, pour chacune d'elle, tu devras trouver dans "l'histoire de Poudlard", des légendes s'y rapportant, puis commencer tes recherches, fabrique aussi la potion de passage, elle permettra aux membres de ton équipe de pouvoir passer le sortilège repousse-moldu, je vais devoir te laisser, courage, jeune héritier.

Merlin disparu, comme il était apparu. Dans la salle, le silence régnait, lorsque le général décida de le briser :

- Bon, et bien, je crois que votre prochaine mission, va se dérouler à Poudlard, mes amis, le briefing est terminé. Vous partirez demain à 1 Heure, pour être à l'heure à l'école.

- Mon général, nous pourrons partir vers 10H30, je fabriquerais un portoloin qui nous permettra de nous faire apparaître sur la voie 93/4, de là nous devrons prendre le train pour Poudlard.

- Très bien, si tu est sûr de toi, alors vous partirez demain à 10H30, vous pouvez disposer, bonne chance, dit le général.

Tout le monde parti préparer son packtage. Harry quant à lui, commença à faire la potion qui permettrais à son équipe de pouvoir passer les limites de Poudlard.

Le lendemain, lorsque tout fut prêt, SG1 se retrouva dans la salle d'embarquement, il avait été décidé que puisque c'était une mission, le départ se ferait dans la salle où se trouve la porte des étoiles. Harry avait dit à ses compagnons, qu'il devait éviter de prendre des choses électroniques et leur en avait expliquer la raison, mais il tout de même réussit à créer un sortilège permettant de pouvoir amener des objets dans l'école, ainsi, Daniel avait pu prendre avec lui sa caméra. Harry regarda la montre que lui avait donné le SGC, il était exactement 10H29 minutes, il leur dit de toucher l'objet, qui était en faite un dossier vierge, d'une main, ils tenaient le portoloin, et de l'autre, ils tenaient leurs bagages. Soudain, Harry ressenti l'habituel secousse, et se senti comme tirer par le nombril, tout tournaillait autour de lui, puis plus rien, ils étaient arrivé à destination. Harry regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que des Aurors avaient été posté sur le quai, pour la protection des élèves. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers eux, et leur demanda :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici mes amis, nous allons à Poudlard.

- Monsieur Potter, je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas reconnu, veuillez m'excuser, mes vos amis ne peuvent venir, répondit le jeune homme.

- Bon écouté, voila se que nous allons faire, nous allons monté dans ce train, pendant que vous ne direz rien à personne, ça marche comme ça. demanda Harry.

- D'accord, mais si il y a un quelconque problème, vous en serez responsable.

- C'est d'accord, merci, répondit le survivant.

Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre, se qu'ils trouvèrent facilement, puisque le train ne partait que dans 14 minutes. Ils déposèrent toutes leurs affaires, puis après s'être installé confortablement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout le faites, que l'homme, avait l'air de vouer à Harry un grand respect pour avoir accepter de prendre ce risque. Harry leur expliqua qu'il était célèbre, puis il entreprit de leur raconter sa vie. Une légère secousse se fit ressentir, signe que le train venait de démarrer. La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une jolie fille rousse, que Harry connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley, la cadette de cette nombreuse familles pauvres aux grands cœur, elle avait bien changer durant l'été, tout comme lui. Les formes de Ginny était plus arrondit, elle était magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Elle demanda timidement :

- Bonjour, excuser moi de vous déranger, mais il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, est-ce que nous pouvons nous installé là, deux autres amis devrait nous rejoindre après ?

- Bien sûr, Ginny, il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Harry.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?demanda-t-elle.

- Mais enfin Ginny, c'est moi, Harry, bon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu changé, mais tu devrait me reconnaître, quand même.

- Harry, oh mon dieu, c'est vrai que tu as changé, en bien je te rassure, lui dit-elle. Tu peut pas imaginer se que je suis contente de te revoir, mais qui sont ces gens.

- Je te présente le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carther, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Murray, ma nouvelle équipe.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître ces deux meilleurs amis. Eux par contre le reconnurent aussitôt, ils lui déclarèrent ensemble qu'il avait toujours les cheveux aussi en pétard. La vendeuse de bonbon passa et Harry prit un peu de tout. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore, elle laissa voir une immonde fouine bondissante, qui leur dit :

- Alors le pauvre et la sang de bourbe, le balafré vous à abandonné, ou peut-être que la mort de son chien l'a trop attristé.

- Malefoy, tu devrais mesurer tes paroles, si ne veux pas à faire à moi, lui dit Harry.

- Tu est nouveau toi, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec eux, je peut te montrer qui fréquenter, mais je ne me présenterait pas puisque tu sais déjà qui je suis, déclara le serpentard.

- Je vois, mais sache que la première fois que tu me l'a proposé, j'avais refusé, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je l'accepterais cette fois-ci, dit-moi, nargua Harry, tout en disant cela il releva les mèches de cheveux qui recouvrait sa cicatrice.

- Potter, non c'est impossible, comment peux-tu être là alors que tu as disparu pendant presque tous l'été. Vous deux venez, on s'en va, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi Potter.

Le colonel demanda à Harry qui était ces personnes, il lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, et qu'il faisait parti d'une famille très influentes et partisans de Lord Voldemort. Sur ce, la porte se referma et ne se rouvrit pas de tout le trajet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais évitait de parler de Sirius, ne voulant pas que leur ami ne repense à lui. Le train commença à ralentir, signe qu'ils arrivaient à la gare de Pré au lard. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils entendirent la grosse voix de Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard, ainsi que professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, quand Harry le salua, Hagrid lui envoya un regard meurtrier. Il décida alors de diriger vers les calèches, il vit son équipe faire les yeux ronds, Harry leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient, ils répondirent que les drôles de chevaux étaient vraiment surprenantes, Harry expliqua que tous le monde ne pouvait les voir, seul ce qui avaient vu quelqu'un mourir le pouvait. L'équipe montèrent par la suite dans les calèches, celle-ci démarra et se dirigea enfin vers Poudlard. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils montèrent les marche menant dans le hall. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal s'y trouvait, elle se dirigea vers lui et demanda :

- Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous pour l'année scolaire. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attends dans son bureau, le mot de passe est ...

Harry était déjà parti, il n'entendit pas le mot de passe qui permettait d'ouvrir le passage vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivé, devant celle-ci, il dit :

- Ouvre toi, je te l'ordonne

Tout en disant cela, Harry laissa voir son aura (l'aura est en fait la signature magique du sorcier, elle est propre à tout sorcier né de parents moldus, sauf pour les famille sorcières où l'aura est la signatures de toute la lignée avec une toute petite différence, ce qui permet de savoir qui est la personne), le phœnix s'écarta afin de laisser passer Harry et SG1. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à entrer, il entendit des voix venant de la pièce, il reconnut les trois, il les identifia comme étant celle de Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie et celle de son ancienne professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (Dolores Ombrage), il écouta un peu :

- Albus, il faut absolument le renvoyer, et le mettre à Azkaban, il devient trop dangereux, savez-vous au moins ce qui l'a fait pendant l'été.

- Non c'est vrai, je l'ignore, mais je suis sûr et certain, qu'il c'est entraîner, ou du moins je le pense et espère.

- Lui, ça m'étonnerait, il est nul dans cette matière...

A ce moment, Harry en eut assez, il entra sans frapper suivi de près par son équipe. Le professeur Dumbledore sourit en voyant son jeune élève, mais cela ne dura pas, lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui-ci, son sourire s'effaça. Il est vrai que Harry avait changé pendant l'été, il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, il s'était finalement dit que se serait mieux ainsi, sa maudite cicatrice serait cachée, ces cheveux lui arrivait maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Le ministre de la magie ne faisait pas non plus fière mine face à Harry. Quand à Ombrage, elle restait impassible, bien que dans ces yeux ont pouvait lire de la peur et de l'admiration. Dumbledore était toujours vêtu de cet accoutrement ridicule, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, puisqu'il dit :

- Je ne croit pas que Harry soit nul dans cette matière, comme vous le dites si bien, enfin bref, Harry sait-tu pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir ?

- Oui, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerait pouvoir aller manger tranquillement, répondit-il

- Non, tu vas rester là, nous devons parler, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

- Très bien, mais faites vite, j'ai autre choses à faire, répondit Harry d'un ton lasse.

- Nous sommes d'accord, tout d'abord j'aimerait savoir qui sont ses personnes avec toi ?

- Nous aussi, on aimerait le savoir, rajouta Cornélius Fudge.

- Je vous présente le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Murray. Nous formons tous les cinq SG1, bien que je soit la dernière recrut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette équipe ? demanda Ombrage depuis la première fois qu'il était entré.

- Ca ne vous regarde en rien, dit Harry sur un ton sec et cassant.

- Oh si, ça nous regarde, puisqu'ils sont dans entré dans l'école, et donc par conséquent, vous venez de violer la loi sur la restriction du code du secret, dit le ministre de la magie.

- Désoler, de vous décevoir, mais je fait ce que je veux, puisque ce château est à moi, et donc je pourrait très bien vous renvoyer de ce lieu.

- Poudlard ne vous appartient pas, petit insolent, vous n'êtes pas l'héritier des quatre fondateurs à ce que nous sachions, non, vociféra Ombrage, rouge de colère.

- Ah oui, vous croyez, vous ne leur avez donc rien dit vieux fou, dit Harry.

- Non Harry, je ne leur ai rien dit, se n'est pas à moi de le dire mais à toi, répondit Harry.

- Très bien, je vais donc me présenter comme il se doit, Harry James Godric Gryffondor Salazar Serpentard Rowena Serdaigle Helga Poufsouffle Merlin Jedusor Potter, héritier des quatre fondateur de Poudlard et celui de Merlin, gradé ancien, plus haut grade des sorciers, cela vous va t'il, dit Harry de façon ironique.

- Comment ça, gradé ancien, cette fois s'en ai trop, vous êtes aller trop loin, vous vous dites ancien, alors que personne depuis l'époque des fondateurs n'est arrivé à atteindre ce grade, pas même Dumbledore, vous vous êtes condamné à mort tout seul Potter, pour avoir prit un grade qui n'est pas le votre, dit Fudge, visiblement hors de lui. Et en plus vous vous dites héritier des cinq plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, alors là, vous êtes finit Potter.

Soudain, cinq fantômes apparurent (deviner qui), en effet les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et Merlin venait d'apparaître, ils regardaient les trois sorciers les plus âgés de la pièce, Ombrage se fit une joie de parler :

- Bonjour vénérable sorciers, je suis Dolores Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministère de la magie, le jeune sorcier que vous voyez là, à osez se proclamer votre héritier à vous cinq, et se donner le grade d'ancien, il doit être condamné à mort...

- SILENCE, VOUS VENEZ D'INSULTER NOTRE HERITIER DE MENTEUR, SI IL Y A BIEN UNE CHOSE QUE NOUS DETESTONS PAR DESSUS TOUT, C'EST BIEN CELA, hurla Merlin.

Ombrage était complètement tétanisée, elle venait de parler d'accuser quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, mais il s'avérait que cette accusation était totalement fausse, elle pouvait mourir maintenant pour avoir ainsi manquer de respectait à un sorcier qui était par dessus tous le survivant, mais aussi l'héritier des cinq plus grands sorcier de tous les temps. Elle avait peur, son visage habituellement impassible, était passé au mode visage trouillard, elle implora Merlin et les autres fantômes de la pardonner. Les fantômes la regardait avec dégoût, mais ne firent plus attention à elle, ils se tournèrent vers Harry et lui Godric lui dit :

- Harry, nous sommes au courant du projet que tu es entrain de faire, si tu réussis, alors tu pourras espérer un jour pouvoir vivre tranquille, nous devons te laisser maintenant, le conseil des dieux, nous avait juste donner l'autorisation de te venir en aide, à bientôt, et vous, dit-il en se tournant vers le reste de SG1, prenez soins de notre famille, il en est le dernier membres, mise à part son frère et ses deux sœurs, Harry nous t'en dirons un peu plus à leur sujet la prochaine fois, au revoir. Quand à vous, ne dites rien à personnes, est-je été assez claire, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres sorciers de la pièce.

- Nous serons muet comme des carpes, nous en faisons le serment, dit Dumbledore.

Une lumière bleu entoura les trois sorciers, signe que le serment était magique et qu'il ne pouvait être rompu par personne, sauf Harry. Les cinq grands sorciers disparurent petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers son élève et repris l'interrogatoire où ils en étaient avant l'apparition des fantômes :

- Eh, Harry, continuons veux-tu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances, dit-nous tu n'as pas craindre une fuite puisque nous sommes sous serment.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire, un petit bout de mon été, après avoir reçu votre lettre, je me suis décider à faire quelque chose, puisque Voldemort veux me tuer, je vais lui donner un peu de fil à retordre, je suis donc parti au chemin de traverse, je savait que je pouvait pas rivaliser avec le peu de sort que je connaissait, donc j'ai prit une bourse magique et une carte bancaire pour le monde moldu, au faite vous ne pouvez plus surveiller mon coffre, je vous refuse l'accès, bref, continuons, un gobelin m'a informé que mes ancêtres avait un coffre à eux, et que dedans il y avait des livres qui n'existent plus à notre époque, je les ai donc prit et je suis parti en acheter d'autres, que ce soit au chemin de traverse ou dans l'allée des embrumes, pour prendre les livres de là-bas, j'ai dut me faire passer pour un futur mangemort, j'ai détesté faire ça mais s'était la seul solution, donc par la suite je suis retourner sur le chemin de traverse, mais quand j'allait partir, Malefoy m'a provoqué avec d'autres serpentard, puis des mangemort sont apparut et m'ont enfoncé un poignard dans le dos, j'ai transplaner de justesse pour atterrir dans une base militaire moldus Top Secrète, on m'a soigné, et depuis je fait parti de SG1, ensuite je suis allé dans mes quartier et j'ai arrêter le temps, pour pouvoir m'entraîner, pendant l'équivalent de quarante ans, je me suis isolé du reste du monde, je maîtrise maintenant la magie blanche comme la noire, je les sent coulé dans mes veines, je maîtrise aussi la magie elfique, runiques, celle des nains, sans baguette, la magie des soins, et bien d'autres, j'ai créer plusieurs sort dont celui d'arrêter le temps, puis j'en ai aussi modifier quelques uns, toute les magie coule dans mes veines. Voilà, ça résume à peu près mes vacances, répondit Harry.

- T'es-tu entraîner avec le livre que je t'ai envoyé, celui des animagus, ne t'en fait pas, Cornélius est au courant, alors, demanda Dumbledore en le regardant de ses yeux perçant.

- Oui, j'ai quelques formes, mais je ne vous dirait pas lesquelles.

- D'accord, tu peux retourner voir tes amis, à moins que vous ayez des questions ?

- Oui, j'en ai une, quelles sont les autres sorts que tu as créer, Potter ?

- Oh, quelques petits sorts de défense et d'autres d'attaques, ainsi que quelques sorts impardonnables du comique, je les tirer par les sorts impardonnables eux mêmes, et puis là je suis sur un projet, pour un nouveaux sorts, mais il me manque un tout petit détail, voilà.

- Mais en quoi consiste t-il, petit insolent, repris de plus belle Ombrage.

- Désoler, mais vous ne le saurez pas pour le moment, répondit Harry.

- Vous pouvez disposer Monsieur Potter, à tout de suite, dit le directeur, au faite pendant que j'y pense, est-ce un sort créer que tu m'as lancé.

- En effet, je vous trouve très bien comme ça, au revoir, Monsieur le ministre, Madame la sous secrétaire d'état auprès du ministère de la magie, Monsieur le directeur, dit Harry avec ironie.

Soudain, Harry senti une douleur fulgurante à sa cicatrice, il sut de suite que Voldemort se trouvait à proximité, il dit à son équipe de rester dans le bureau avec les trois sorciers, mais Dumbledore et les autres refusèrent. Ils suivirent donc tous le jeune sorcier pour l'aider en cas de besoins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall, ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort :

- Je veux Potter, si vous ne me le donner pas, je tuerait d'abord, votre garde chasse dans cinq minutes, puis se sera au tour de ses amis et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à mes pieds.

Harry avait moins de cinq minutes pour réfléchirent, il décida finalement de tentez le tout pour le tout, il se tourna vers son équipe et leur dit de rester cacher jusqu'à ce que c'est ennemi soit parti. Ils protestèrent, mais le jeune sorcier leur expliqua qu'il voulait tester un nouveau sort et que cela pouvait faire des dégâts. Ils acceptèrent avec regret, mais lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, il se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres sorciers et leurs dit de rester en dehors de la bataille et de la regarder. Il parti ensuite vers l'entrée de la grande salle, puis déclara haut et fort :

- Tom, tu voulait me voir, je suis là, lâche le demi-géant, il n'a rein n'a voir avec ça, c'est uniquement une histoire entre toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Potter, je croyait que tu avait fuis, mais non, le courageux gryffondor vient à moi pour mourir, comme c'est gentil à toi, mon fils, dit Voldemort d'un ton paternel.

- Je ne suis le fils que de Tom Elvis Jedusor, et non de Voldemort. Mais dit, as-tu un héritier, non je pense pas, tu as une tête qui repousserait n'importe quelle femme, d'ailleurs, je me demande comment Bellatrix à fait pour t'approcher, dit-il d'un ton ironique, puis il ajouta mais de façon théâtral, oh mais oui, que je peux être bête, Bella est tellement moche que vous devriez vous mariez.

La mangemort en question, fulminait sur place, mais ne disait rien pour éviter de gêner son maître, celui-ci en avait marre de ce petit morveux, il dit à Harry :

- Arrête, je suis venu pour te faire une proposition, rejoins mes rangs et je laisse tes amis vivre, refuse et combat en faisant ta prière pour survivre une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt faire ma prière, c'est plus sûr, je ne voudrait pas à avoir à vous décevoir, au non loin de là, mais je ne vous aime pas donc tu connais la réponse.

Sans attendre, Harry lança un boulier qu'il avait créé et qui ne laissait passer aucun sort, mme pas les sorts impardonnables, le bouclier recouvrit tous les élèves et professeurs, tout en éjectant les mangemorts. Lorsque Voldemort vit cela, il se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un sort de magie noir, le _limus_, un sort basique, Harry le contra très facilement. Il contre-attaqua ensuite, avec un sort de magie blanche oublié, celui-ci s'appelait le sort de vision du bonheur, il consistait à faire revivre tous les souvenir heureux d'une personne. Harry savait que Voldemort détestait tous ce qui avait trait aux bonheurs, c'est donc pour cela qu'il lui lança. Voldemort était furieux contre le jeune sorcier, à cause de ce gamin il venait de revivre ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde après Harry. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui dit :

- Potter, tu vas me le payer.

- J'attends de voir ça, lui répondit Harry d'un ton impatient.

Voldemort commença alors une longue incantation, lorsque celle-ci fut finit, Harry ne comprit que trop tard ce que venait de faire celui-ci. En effet, Voldemort venait de faire appel à une créature oubliée depuis Merlin, Harry ignorait comment le mage noir avait appris son existence, mais une chose était sûr , il allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de celle-ci. Cette créature s'appelait Brogdana, ses pouvoir était encore plus terrifiant que ceux des détraqueurs, il pouvait envoyer l'âme d'une personne en enfer pour l'éternité, mais aussi cracher de la lave en fusion. Le seul moyen de la détruire, était un sort de magie elfique, celui-ci prenait énormément d'énergie, c'était un sort d'une complexité énorme. Harry se concentra pendant une minute, juste le temps qu'il fallut à la créature pour retrouver tous ses esprits, il cracha un jet de lave qui aurait put le tuer si Harry n'était pas parvenu à l'éviter, il sut de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir la détruire, il prit donc sa décision, une seconde après, il y eut deux Brogdanas, Harry venait de prendre l'une de ses formes animagi, il devait la tuer sous cette forme. Alors s'en suivit un combat violent entre les deux créatures, les élèves de Poudlard était pétrifié, ils ne savait plus lequel était le sorcier, les professeurs regardait le combat fasciné et effrayé, ils étaient totalement impuissant, Hagrid lui regrettait beaucoup d'avoir jeté à son jeune ami un tel regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsque ce dernier le regardait. Le demi-géant venait de comprendre que Harry s'était isolé pour s'entraîner, une fois de plus Harry faisait preuve d'un courage incroyable.

Soudain, l'une des créatures tomba et rendit son dernier souffle avant de s'évaporer, on vit l'autre rapetisser pour arriver finalement à une forme humaine, Harry se releva pour faire de nouveau face à Lord Voldemort, le jeune sorcier lui dit :

- Tu as encore perdu, part d'ici et ne pénètre plus ce lieu sacré.

- Potter, tu crois vraiment que je vais partir comme ça, je croyait que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, si tu veux vraiment que je sorte de ce lieu, il va falloir que tu m'y obliges, lui répondit le Lord noir d'un ton mi ironique, mi sérieux, il doutait fort que Harry réussisse.

- Très bien, puisque tu le demande si gentiment, je vais t'accorder se souhait.

Harry lança alors un sort d'expulsion sur Voldemort, puis il lança un sort d'immobilisation aux mangemorts, une fois tous cela fait, il s'écroula par terre, il venait de perdre beaucoup d'énergie, mais ce qui l'avait le plus épuiser était son combat contre le Brogdana, il s'évanoui en voyant les membres de son équipe arriver. Harry fut transporté à l'infirmerie d'urgence, pendant ce temps-là, le professeur Dumbledore demanda à tous les élèves de regagner leurs salles communes, le bouclier avait cédé juste quand Harry était tombé inconscient. Le directeur demanda aux autres professeurs de rester pour parler de se qui venait de se passer, Ombrage était obliger de rester en tant que professeur de DCFM pour les élèves à partir de la cinquième année, Lupin était revenu pour assurer les cours des quatre premières années. S'en suivit alors une réunion, Cornélius Fudge participa à celle-ci, il fut d'ailleurs le premier à parler :

- Très bien, je crois Albus, que nous venons de voir à quel point, Potter est dangereux.

- Non, je ne crois pas, au contraire il nous a tous sauver d'une destruction certaine, dit le professeur Mac Gonnagal.

- Mais enfin, cette créature, je suis sûr et certain que ce minable peut aussi faire appel à lui, et en plus il est le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avec les élèves, dit Ombrage d'un méprisant.

- Dolores, êtes vous sûr de vouloir vous attirer les foudre de ses ancêtres, lui dit Dumbledore.

Toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce ne comprirent pas se qu'ils voulait dire, seul le ministre de la magie put comprendre. Ombrage lui répondit :

- Ils ne peuvent rien me faire, puisqu'ils sont morts, alors je peux dire ceux qu'il me plaît.

Les cinq fantômes apparurent, leurs visages exprimait une fureur impressionnante, les professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant avait peur, tout comme Ombrage. Merlin s'avança et lui dit :

- CETTE FOIS, VOUS ETES ALLER TROP LOIN MADAME, VOUS AVEZ OSEZ NOUS INSULTER, MAIS VOUS AVEZ AUSSI DIT DU MAL DE L'UN DES DERNIER MEMBRES DE NOTRE FAMILLE, hurla t-il, vous serez donc maudite pour l'éternité, tel est la décision du conseil des dieux.

Les professeurs étaient stupéfait, ils voyaient les cinq plus grands mage de tous les temps. La réunion continua ainsi pendant environ 1 heure. Puis ils allèrent tous se coucher.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Réponse aux reviews :

U.S. Hermy : Merci pour la review, alors oui, c'est vrai mes chapitres sont super long, mais je peux les raccourcir, ensuite je ne sais pas si Jack et Sam vont enfin s'embrasser, tu verras bien, la fille adoptive de Fraiser c'est Cassandra, oui, ça peut être une bonne idée.

Sinon, merci aux autres, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.


	5. Histoire de Harry, recherche et nouvelle...

**Harry Potter et SG1**

Réponse aux rewiew :

Tout d'abord je voulais m'excusez du retard, mais comme je l'avait mis sur une petite note, je ne pouvait plus continuer mon histoire, puisque, ma mère avait coupé le réseau, en faisant ainsi sauter toutes les autorisations d'accès à mes fichiers ou programme sauf Internet, donc mon père à été obligé de refaire tout l'ordinateur. Voilà, maintenant que ceux-ci est fait, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2005, ainsi que mes meilleurs voeux, avec du retard une fois encore. Ah oui, j'allait oublier, pour ceux qui se demanderait comment j'ai pu mettre une note alors que mon ordi était en rade, je l'ai fait au lycée. En bref, place au réponse que vous devez tous attendre avec impatience.

Kaena Black : Salut, je te rassure tout de suite, je comptais mettre une petite romance entre nos deux officiers préférer, mais je suis content aussi que tu aime que j'appelle Teal'c, Murray.

Onarluca : Voilà, je peux de nouveau mettre de nouveaux chapitres.

U.S.Hermy : Je te rassure, je mettrais une note que je supprimerais à chaque fois que j'aurais des problème informatique.

Elaur : Je te rassure toi aussi, cette fic est loin d'être terminée, et donc voici la suite que tu attendait avec tant d'impatience.

Sojiro : Tu sais que tu es méchant avec elle, mais je te comprends, pour te faire plaisir, je vais surement la faire mourir.

Voilà, sinon je remercie, tous les autres rewiewers, et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : histoire de Harry, recherche et nouvelle prophétie.

Pendant que les professeurs faisait leur réunion, Harry et le reste de l'équipe rejoingnir la salle commune des gryffondor. Une fois arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

- Mon colonel, je ne connait pas le mot de passe donc je vais devoir faire une fois de plus marcher mon statue d'héritier, je voulait aussi vous demander de ne rien dire, lorsque nous serons entré, je ne veux pas que les éléves me regarde avec leur curiosité légendaire.

Le colonel acquiesça, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Puis Harry se tourna vers le tableau et dit :

- Boujour grosse dame, pourriez-vous me laissez passer, sans le mot de passe, s'il vous plait.

-Non, jeune homme, vous pourriez-vous toute aussi bien être un serpentard déguiser, les seuls personne pouvant rentré sans mot de passe était les fondateurs de l'école, ainsi que leurs héritiers, dit la grosse dame.

- Très bien, vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix, je vous ordonne de nous laisser passer, et pour vous montrer que je suis bien un héritier, je laisse voir mon aura.

Après avoir dit cela, Harry laissa voir son aura, celle-ci était celle de ses ancêtres, la grosse dame lacha un hoquet de surprise, elle fit pivoter le tableau pour laisser l'entrée libre et s'excusa auprès de Harry. Une fois qu'ils furent rentré dans la salle commune, tout le monde se tut, ils regardaient le survivant comme un monstre. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, lorsque le jeune sorcier en eut assez il dit :

- Ecoutez moi, je ne suis ni un monstre, ni un meurtrier, alors s'il vous plait détourner votre regard, merçi.

- Attend Potter, tu croit vraiment que tu vas rester ici, pour après nous tuez, puisque tu es le fils de Tu-Sait-Qui. Tu nous as tous trahi, dit Finnigan.

- Tu as raison sur un point, je suis effetivement le fils de Voldemort, mais aussi celui de James et Lily Potter. Vous savez tous que Voldemort est l'héritier de Salazar. Notre ancêtre n'as jamais été un mage noir, c'est un mensonge. Salazar Serpentard n'as jamais fait parti du mal, je peux vous le jurer, puisque je l'ai vu, lui et les autres fondateurs, ainsi que Merlin qui me l'ont confirmer.

- Tu mens, personne n'a jamais put voir Merlin, puisqu'il est mort, et il n'est jamais devenu un fantôme, s'exclama Collin.

- Tu as en parti raison, mais sache que peu de personne peuvent voir le fantôme de Merlin. Allez maintenant il est temps pour vous d'allez dormir, vous avez cours demain, par contre j'aimerais vous parler Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

Tout le monde préféra partir se coucher, ils ne voulaient pas mettre en colère le fils dont ils avaient peur. Mais Seamus prit sa baguette et lui jeta le sort de stupéfiction, Harry laissa le sort le toucher et dit :

- Seamus, arrête tu me chatouille.

- C'est impossible, comment tu as fait pour que le sort ne te fasse aucun effet, alors que je t'ai toucher.

- C'est simple, tu connait la magie sans baguette.

Seamus parti avant d'énerver son ancien ami, mais il lui lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortie de la salle commune, Harry se tourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci étaient effrayé pour ce qu'il avaient vu pendant la bataille et s'assirent. Harry les scrupta du regard et déclara :

- Ca va, je ne vous mangerait pas, vous savez tout-à-l'heure, dans la grande salle, j'ai bien vu votre regard, vous étiez et vous êtes encore terrifié par ce que vous avez vu. Je ne voulait pas que du mal soit fait à personne, j'ai donc dû affronter cette créature.

- Attends, excuse moi de te stopper, mas qu'est-ce que s'était que cette chose ? demanda Hermione.

Tous les élèves des dortoirs, écoutait en silence, ils voulaient connaitre la vérité, ils savaient tous que ses meilleurs amis l'a saurait. Il est vrai que tout le monde se posait la question, qu'elle était cette chose que le mage noir avait invoqué. Harry répondit :

- Cette créature s'appelait un Brogdana, c'est une créature maléfique, elle ressemble un peu aux dragons, sauf qu'au lieu de cracher du feu, et bien, elle crache de la lave en fusion. Il est très difficile de l'invoquer, puisque cette espèce a disparu depuis Merlin. Il existe qu'un seul moyen de la détruire, c'est de se transformer en cette créature, que ce soit par métamorphose ou par animagus. Voila, je vous est tous dit.

- Térrifiant, dit Ginny. Mais dit-nous Harry, toi, tu l'as détruire comment ? Enfin je veux dire, par métamorphose ou animagus.

- Par animagus, répondit Harry.

- Ecoute Harry, pendant tout l'été, nous t'avons envoyé du courrier, mais jamais nous n'avons reçu de réponse, pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à nos lettres, demanda Hermione.

- Umh... Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre quand j'était chez ma famille. Par contre, lorsque j'était dans la base de mes amis, je ne pouvait pas en recevoir puisque j'était sous terre.

- Raconte nous ton été, s'il te plait, dit Ron.

Dans les dortoirs, la tension était haute, tout le monde désirait savoir se que faisait le survivant pendant l'été. Quand soudain, un magnifique phoenix apparut et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry, il fut suivit d'un aigle d'une grande beauté qui lui se posa sur l'autre épaule de Harry. Ses amis regardaient ses animaux avec admiration. Harry leurs dit :

- Je vous présente, godric mon phoenix, et Rowena mon aigle.

Ceux-ci lachèrent ensemble une plainte splendide, et s'envolèrent pour se balader dans les airs. Harry commença alors son recit :

- Bien, Ron tu m'as demandé de vous raconter mon été, ce que je vais faire lorsque tous les élèves seront descendu, aller venez, vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de moi ou de mes amis.

- Comment savait-tu que l'on vous écoutait, demanda Parvati Patil.

- Oh c'est simple, j'ai senti vos auras, répondit Harry, puis, une fois que tous furent assis, il commença son récit. Bien allons-y. En arrivant sur le quai de la gare, des sorciers ont menacés ma famille, en leur disant de bien me traiter ou sinon, ils auraient à eux, j'étais triste, car j'avais perdu l'un des derniers membres de ma famille. Il a été tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange, l'homme que j'ai perdu était et restera toujours mon parrain, il s'appelait Sirius Black. Vous le connaissez tous, il s'était enfuit de la prison d'askaban pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pour ce qui ne le savent pas, il avait été accusé d'avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort, mais aussi d'avoir trahi ma famille en étant leur gardien du secret. Mais c'était faux, le vrai gardien du secret est Peter Pettigrow qui s'est fait passer pour mort. S'est en parti grâce à lui que Voldemort à put revenir. Enfin bref, pendant environ trois semaines, je me suis apitoyé sur mon sort, et à réfléchir à tous ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai donc décidé de m'isoler complètement pour pouvoir m'entrainer. Peu après, j'ai reçu mes resultats des B.U.S.E, ainsi qu'une lettre du professeur Dumbledore qui me demandait pardon pour tous ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Pour m'avoir révéler la prophétie tardivement, et me disait aussi mes origines. Je suis l'héritier des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard et de Merlin. Il me conseillait aussi de lire attentivement les livres qu'il m'avait envoyé. Par la suite, j'ai donc décider de faire un plan pour partir sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois que j'ai eu finit, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis parti le lendemain, en laissant une lettre à certaines personnes. J'ai donc transplaner sur le chemin de traverse, pour aller à la banque, où je pris une bourse magique et une carte de crédit moldu. Puis on m'a dit que mes ancêtres avaient un compte eux aussi, je m'y suis donc rendu et j'ai apprit la vérité sur Salazar ainsi qu'une autre prophétie. J'ai prit tous les livres du coffres ainsi que les vêtement et les bijoux. Une fois, que je suis sorti, je me suis diriger vers la librairie et les autres magasins, Lorsque j'allait partir, Malefoy et ses amis m'ont encerclé pour me torturer, mais les mangemorts sont arrivont et l'un d'entre eux m'a gravement blessé, j'ai réussit à partir en transplanant de justesse, pour atterrir dans une base militaire moldu Top Secrète, puis je me suis évonoui. On m'a soigné, quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a tout expliqué, puis ils m'ont demandé comment j'étais apparu, je leur ai dit, c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontrer ma future équipe. On m'a fait visiter la base, puis montrer mes quartiers. J'ai créer un sort pouvant arrêter le temps pour pouvoir m'entrainer, j'ai appri à maitriser la magie blanche, ainsi que la noire, je maitrise aussi la magie elfique, la magie des nains, la magie sans baguette, la magie des soins, la magie antique, ancestrales et anciennes, je les sent couler en moi. Mais j'ai aussi créer certains sort de défenses et d'attaques mineurs. En se moment je suis sur un projet pour créer un nouveau sort mais il me manque encore un détail. Voilà, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu ancien.

Harry continua son récit, il eut de nombreuses questions, auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il constata qu'il était très tard, il dit donc qu'il ne répondrait plus qu'à une seul question. Celle-ci fut poser par un élève de quatrième année, il s'agissait de Colin Creevey qui lui demanda :

- Harry, es-tu un animagus, si oui, quelle est ta forme ?

- Je suis en effet un animagus, je peut me transformer en n'importe quelles animals ou créatures magiques, qu'ils existent ou qui ont disparut, la créature que vous avez vu tout-à-l'heure en fait parti. Voilà, maintenant tout le monde au lit, demain il y a cours. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, mais avant, deux personnes virent voir Harry pour lui présenter des excuses.

Lorsque la nuit fut passée, tous les élèves de gryffondor descendirent en mêmes temps dans la grande salle, les autres élèves de l'école regardaient le survivant avec de la peur dans les yeux. Les professeurs voyait bien que quelques choses c'était passé, ils virent Harry se diriger vers eux, il regarda le professeur Ombrage, et dit une longue incantation, une lumière enveloppa le professeur avant de disparaitre, il lui dit :

- Professeur Ombrage, ma famille m'a contacter, nous avons eu ainsi une longue conversation, j' ai réussit à les convaincre de vous laisser une seconde chance, maintenant à vous de ne pas la gâcher, la malèdiction que vous aviez reçu à été suspendu, elle redeviendra active si vous nous manqué encore d'un grand respect. Maintenant, professeur Dumbledore, vous m'excuserez mais je dois rétablir la vériter sur certains points concernant ma famille. S'il vous plaît, votre attention, j'aimerais vous raconter certains points sur Salazar et Godric. Voilà, vous savez tous que Salazar était un mage noir, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que en vérité, ce sont des rumeurs qui ont circulé qui ont fait de lui un faux mage noir, il était gentil, jamais il ne c'est tourner vers les ténèbres. Godric à bien vaincu un mage noir, mais pas Salazar. Voilà c'est tous ce que j'ai dire, bon appétit à tous.

- Potter, comment osez-vous dire de tel mensonge, alors dites, demanda le professeur de potion.

- Se que je viens de dire n'est en aucun piont un mensonge, Servilos. Veuillez m'excusez, mais là, j'ai faim.

Harry retourna à sa place, mais le professeur Rogue lui lança un sort de legiliments pour le controler. Harry ne fit que ciller des yeux, il se tourna vers ce dernier et lui lança un sort qu'il venait de créer, ce sort permettait à la personne qui le recevait de voir la vie en une seconde du lanceur. Le professeur Rogue était devenu aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il regardait Harry avec du dégout et de la haine, il se rendait compte que le jeune sorcier en avait vu plus que la plupart des sorciers, mais il ne lui pardonnerait surement jamais de lui avoir lancer un tel sort. Il dit de vive voix :

- Monsieur Potter, j'enlève cent points à gryffondor pour avoir fait de la lagie dans la grande salle et vous serez en retenu pendant deux mois.

- Non Séverus, certes les points enlever le méritait mais il ne sera pas en retenu, puisque vous l'avez agressé.

Les deux sorciers se rassirent et reprirent leur conversation. Harry regarda ensuite son emploie du temps, et constata qu'il commençait par toute une matinée de défense contre les forces du mal, puis après le repas ,il avait double cours de potions, et double cours de divinations. Il reagrda ses amis qui lui firent par du leur. Après avoir finit de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours, une fois qu'ils furent arrivé devant leur salle, ils attendirent leur professeur qui arriva cinq minutes après avec les élèves de serpentard. Lorsqu'ils furent installé, le professeur Ombrage commença son cours sur les détraqueurs, elle demanda :

- Bien aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur les détraqueurs, qui peut me dire qui sont les détraqueurs ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Neville.

- Monsieur Longdubat, nous vous écoutons, dit Ombrage avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Eh bien, les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'askaban, ces créatures peuvent aspirer l'âmes de leurs victimes, se pouvoir est appeler "le baiser du détraqueur", mais aussi en leur présence, tous bonheurs n'existent plus, les mauvais souvenir des personnes proche reviennent. Nous ignorons encore quand, comment et où sont apparuent ces créatures.

- Dix points pour gryffondor, maintenant qui peut me dire comment l'ont combat ces créatures ? Monsieur Malefoy.

- Il n'y a que le sort du patronus, il faut penser à un souvenir heureux et prononcer la formule _spero patronum_, alors une formes argentée apparaitra et éloignera le ou les détraqueur(s).

- Très bien, trente points pour serpentard. Monsieur Potter, faites nous une démonstration, s'il vous plait.

Harry demanda à tout le monde de le suivre dehors car il n'y avait pas assez de place. Une fois qu'il furent tous dehors, il prononça clairement la formule, cinq secondes passèrent, les serpentard et le professeur Ombrage le regardait à présent avec mépris, Malefoy s'appréta à dire quelque chose quand il senti une puissance extraordinaire sortir de nulle part, un patronus tel que personne n'en avait jamais vu commença à sortir de la baguette de Harry, tous les élèves de l'école ainsi que les professeurs qui avaient senti cette puissance était sorti voir se qui se passait dehors, ils virent Harry et un patronus d'une splendeur inimmaginable, déjà il voyait presque tous les animaux ainsi que des personnes qui était sorti de la baguette de Harry, lorsque plus rien ne sorti, le parc de Poudlard était enssevilit sous le patronus, puis tous les animaux disparurent, il ne restait que sept personnes. Tous retournèrent en cours, sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore, seul Harry resta. Une fois que les élèves furent rentré dans leur salle, les sept personnes s'approchèrent, le directeur, quand à lui s'avança aussi vers Harry, l'une des personnes dit :

- Boujour professeur Dumbledore.

- Boujour James, Lily, Messieurs.

- Veuillez nous laisser seul, s'il vous plaît, nous devons discuter avec notre fils.

Le directeur se dirigea donc vers son bureau. Pendant ce temps-là, les visiteurs serrèrent Harry dans leur bras. Merlin dit à Harry :

- C'est la première fois que tu fait un patronus depuis que tu es devenu un ancien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il.

- Bien, nous ne sommes pas là pour te parler de ça, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour te parler de ton frère et de tes soeurs, donc voilà, lorsque Voldemort est venu te tuer, il a échoué, vous êtes tous les quatre marquer par le mal. Par la suite des gens sont venus et les ont emmené avec eux, tes soeurs sont dans une société secrète appeler le Centre, ils effectuent des expériences sur des humains, ils leurs disent que ses simulations sont pour sauver des vies, mais c'est tous le contraire. Ton frère, quand à lui a réussi à s'évader, mais il est traqué par le Centre, ainsi que par Voldemort, ils connaissent tous les trois leurs origines. Pierre ton frère, cherche à te contacter, mais il ne veut pas te mettre en danger. Nous aimerions que tu le retrouve avec l'aide de SG1, et que vous l'aidiez à libérez vos soeurs, es-tu partant ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Merlin. Nous partons dans une heure, savez-vous où il se trouve.

- Oui, il est actuellement en France, tiens prends cette photo, elle te sera utile.

- Merci, maman.

Une heure plus tard, ils furent tous les cinq prêt à partir, ils touchèrent le portoloin, qui les conduisit en France, une fois là-bas, Harry leur dit de le toucher, puis il se concentra sur la photo de son frère et transplana, il apparut à coté de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, scanant l'esprit de la personnes, puis ils laissèrent sortir une partie de leurs auras respective, seulement après cinq longues minutes, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient heureux, tous les deux émus par ses retrouvailles, Pierre regarda le reste du groupe, et leurs dit bonjour. Harry lui demanda de lui parler du Centre, afin de pourvoir libérer les deux soeurs et retourner à Poudlard. Pierre lui expliqua tout se qu'il savait, il lui montra même quelques simulations. Il lui expliqua aussi, que l'un de ses amis était dans la même situation que lui, et qu'il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. En effet dix minutes plus tard, un homme arriva et regarda les personnes présentes. Il demanda à Pierre :

- Pierre, qui sont ses personnes ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je te présente mon frère Harry, qui est venus pour m'aider à libérer nos soeurs, je présente aussi le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Murray. Ils vont aussi nous aider.

- Bien, si tu leur fait confiance, alors je leur ferait aussi confiance, écoute là, on a un gros problème, Mme Parker vient d'arriver, il y a aussi une équipe de nettoyeur. Il faut partir, tout de suite.

- Alors allons-y, on se sépare en deux groupes, nous partons en premier, Harry tu transplanes à côté de moi, ça marche.

Un groupe de quatre personnes parti, ils apparurent devant le Centre, ils furent rejoint par Harry et les autres. Ils décidèrent d'entrées par la grande porte. Mme Parker était devant un ascenseur, lorsqu'elle vit Pierre et Jarod, elle donna l'alerte, trente secondes plus tard, plusieurs personnes les encerclèrent.

- Elle est en France, hein.

- Désolé, j'ai mal vu.

- Excusez-moi de me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas, mais puisque vous êtes revenus aux berquailles, nous allons vous ramener à la maison. Un groupe se dirigea vers Jarod et Pierre, mais ils se heurtèrent à un champs de forces, Ils se mirent à avancer vers les sous-sols, pour libérer les soeurs, lorsqu'ils furent là-bas, tout le monde se sépara, pour les trouver plus facilement. Pendant un quart d'heure, ils cherchèrent, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Jackson les appel. Il se tenait devant deux jeunes filles, lorsque tous furent arriver, Pierre et Harry laissèrent une partie de leur auras sortir, aussitôt les deux jeunes filles firent de même, tous deux s'approchèrent de leurs soeurs et leurs dirent que le cauchemar était finit, qu'ils partaient tous les quatre vers un endroit sûr, ils se tournèrent vers les autres et leurs firent signes. Ils transplanèrent à Poudlard, ils atterirent dans la grande salle, Harry dit :

- Désolé d'avoir été absent, mais je devais faire quelque chose de très important. Au fait, je vous présente Jarod, Mon frère Pierre et mes soeurs.

- Nous nous appelons Julie et Joelle Potter. Bonjour.

- Si nous nous installions, je commence à mourir de fin, pas vous.

- Si, au fait, merci à vous, on va enfin pouvoir goûter à l'absolu libérer.

Ils s'installèrent à table, quatres assiettes supplémentaire apparurent devant eux, puis ils se servirent à manger. ils gardèrent le silence pendant tout le repas. Les élèves quant à eux, regardaient Julie et Joelle avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Une fois que le repas fut finit, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de gryffondor et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Harry dit à son frère et ses soeurs la mission que Merlin leurs avaient confié, ils considérèrent donc de ne pas aller en cours pour pouvoir chercher des légendes dans les livres parlant de Poudlard. Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut finit, les élèves se rendirent dans les différentes salles de cours, pendant ce temps, les huits compagnons allèrent à la bibliothèque pour chercher dans les livres se dont ils avaient besoin. Le colonel O'Neill et les autres s'étaient proposé pour aider. Quand ils furent arrivé à destination, Harry lança un sort qui permettait de connaître tous se que les autres lisaient. Pendant environ une heure, ils lirent chacun un livre, quand soudain Pierre dit :

- Ecouter ça, je croit que j'ai trouvée celle de la porte des étoiles :

_A l'époque du moyen âge, on parlait d'un anneau de fer qui contenait de l'eau, selon certaines personnes, cet anneau servait aux dieux. Pendant des années, l'anneau resta à sa place, mais un jour, un homme raconta avoir vu quatre démons faire léviter l'objet. Depuis plus personnes n'en a entendu parler. Maintenant, d'après une légende, l'anneau fut emmené dans une école pour démon, un château, avec un parc, rempli de créatures plus démoniaque l'une que l'autre. Les gens du ministère de la magie à l'époque pensait que l'objet ne servait à rien, alors il fut laisser dans ce château, certains élèves de cette école raconte l'avoir trouvé dans une salle, ils laissèrent des indices, tous comme les sorciers qui avaient ramené cet objet qui fut appelé l'anneau de Merlin._

- Voila, c'est tous ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant, je vais essayer de trouver d'autres choses sur l'anneau de Merlin.

- D'accord, donc toi Pierre, tu t'occupes de la porte des étoiles pendant que nous on continue de chercher des légendes concernant les chambres des ancêtres.

-Ca marche, dit celui-ci.

Pierre parti demandé à Mme Pince si elle avait quelques livres parlant de cet anneau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celle-ci, elle le regarda comme un étranger mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il demanda :

- Bonjour madame, pourriez-vous me renseigner sur l'anneau de Merlin ou m'indiquer quelques ouvrages interressant, s'il vous plaît.

- Oh oui bien sûr, je pourrais vous en parler, puisque je l'ai vu, mais pourquoi voulez-vous le voir, dites-moi.

- Sauriez-vous nous y conduire, s'il vous plaît, c'est très important.

- Combien êtes-vous, et surtout qui ?

- Nous sommes en tous 11, il y a Harry et son équipe, ainsi que Jarod et les deux autres caméléons, Ron, Hermione et moi-même. Alors, le pourriez-vous et quand.

- Je dois d'abord réfléchir.

- Très bien, mais s'il vous plait, faites vite.

- D'accord, rejoingné-moi, ce soir, lorsque je fermerais la bibliothèque.

- Super, merci madame, pendant que j'y pense connaissez-vous des légendes sur des chambres secrètes des fondateurs, ainsi que de Merlin.

- Oui, bien sûr, allons rejoindre vos amis, je vais vous les contez.

Pierre et Mme Pince, allèrent donc rejoindre les autres, lorsqu'ils furent installé, la bibliothécaire leurs demanda pourquoi ils voulaient connaitre toutes ces légendes. Les amis se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord, ils lui révèlèrent la vériter. Celle-ci décida, alors pour leurs épargner toute la recherche, de leurs raconter les légendes qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Très bien, j'accepte de vous dire tous ce que je sais, et de vous conduire à la salle de l'anneau de Merlin, ce soir.

- Nous vous remercions Mme Pince.

- D'accord, mais je vais vous le raconter à une seule conddition, c'est que vous alliez en cours, cet après-midi.

- Nous sommes d'accord, sur ce point, allez-y commencé, nous vous écoutons.

- Très bien, je vais commencer par celle de Godric Gryffondor:

_Une légende raconte que Godric Gryffondor aurait caché quelque part dans Poudlard, une chambre secrète, que lui seul et ses héritiers pourait trouver, cette chambre avait été construite pour aider les forces du bien à vaincre les forces du mal. Ils trouveraient une technologie très avancées qui pourrait leurs venir en aide._

Voilà, c'est tous ce que dit la légendes, mais on raconte aussi, que les fondateurs surnommèrent Poudlard, "la cité perdue des anciens", dit la bibliothécaire, celle-ci regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était midi, elle reprit. Bon écoutez, là il est l'heure d'aller manger donc nous reprendrons cela, ce soir, je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous.

Sur ce, ils allèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, qui était déjà presque pleine, ils s'assirent donc à la table des Gryffondor. Pendant le repas, Ron et Hermione, les questionnaire sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de leurs matinée. Ils leurs expliquèrent donc qu'ils étaient à la bibliothéque pour trouver des légendes sur les fondateurs, mais aussi que le soir même, ils iraient à la salle de la porte des étoiles, Pierre leurs proposa ainsi de venir avec eux, ce que les deux amis acceptèrent avec joie. Puis, lorsque le repas fut fini, ils se rendirent à leurs cours de l'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ( quand je dis tous c'est SG1 au complet ainsi que Jarod et le reste de la famille Potter) vers les cachots pour un triple cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue et les Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destinations, ils virent Drago Malefoy et sa bande se diriger vers eux et leur dit :

- Potter, tu as emmené tes cher amis et ta famille ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Face à cette réplique de leur chef, tous les Serpentard explosèrent de rire, les Gryffondor, quand à eux, étaient proche de l'ébullition, Pierre, ainsi que les deux soeurs Potter, n'avaient pas vu cette réplique du très bon oeil. En moins de deux, Malefoy et sa bande furent transformé en différents animaux, Pierre dit aux Gryffondor, qu'il avait créé se sort de manière à faire ressortir en la victime sont animal intérieur, ainsi Malefoy se retrouva transformé en fouine, ses deux amis eux sétaient transformé en gorille, ect...

A ce moment-là, le professeur Rogue arriva. Lorsqu'il remarqua que les élèves de sa maison était transformé en animaux, il explosa :

- Potter, cette fois vous avez été trop loin, j'enlève cinquante à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenu pendant deux semaines, à partir de se soir.

- Non, attendez professeur, se n'était pas Harry, mais moi, dit Pierre, les élèves de votre maison avaient insulté la mémoire de nos parents, je peux tolérer une petite moquerie, mais là, ils étaient allé trop loin, j'ai donc été obligé de les punir.

- Alors se sera vous qui serez en retenu, dit rogue, hors de lui.

- Je suis d'accord, mais seulement, à partir de demain, car se soir, nous avons quelque chose de très impotant à faire.

- Très bien, mais je double votre temps de retenu, maintenant rendez leurs leur apparence normale.

Pierre prononca une nouvelle formule, puis tous les serpentard furent de nouveau eux-même. Ils regardaient le lanceur du sort d'un regard qui aurait put lancer des avada kadavra. Le professeur de potions leur ordonna de rentrer dans la salle de cours en silence, se que tous le monde préféra faire plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur tant redouté, mais là, vu sa colère, mieux vaut optempérer si vous ne voulez pas devenir le cobaye de la potion du jour. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis à leurs place, le maître de potion prit la parole :

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder la potion de vérité, qui peut me dire les effets de cette potion. Personnes, c'est vraiment, lamentable, sachez que la potion de vérité s'appelle le "véritaserum", cette potion est la plus puissante potion de vérité qui existent aux monde, trois gouttes de cette potion suffise à faire dire à votre victime, tous ce que voulez savoir, à partir du moment qu'elle le sait ou qu'elle n'est pas soumis a un sortilège du secret, bon maintenant, vous allez me faire cette potion, vous avez une heure, la recette est inscrite au tableau.

Aussitôt, des inscriptions apparurent sur le tableau, les élèves se mirent tous de suite au travail, les quatre Potter eurent fini leur potion en trente minutes, pour passer le temps, ils discutèrent par télépathie :

" Vous aussi, vous avez fini votre potion, je que l'on peut se faire chier ici, Harry dit-moi, ce prof est complètement taré n'est-ce pas, dit Julie.

" Oui, depuis que je suis là, Rogue ne cesse de me rabaisser, il détestait papa, au fait, je suis entrain de mettre au point un sort qui nous permettra de faire revivre notre famille, mais il me manque encore un point, vous pourriez peut être m'aider, dit Harry.

" Ca marche, transmet nous, tous ce que tu as réuni comme information, et nous chercherons ensemble le moyen de le créer, dit Joelle.

Harry se concentra et lanca un sort par la simple force de son esprit, aussitôt les trois autres Potter s'illuminèrent, toutes les information du sort leur vinrent en mémoire. Le professeur Rogue qui avait vu ses élèves luirent d'une étrange lumière, d'ailleur tous les élèves l'avait vu et les regardaient, le professeur s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les quatre, il me semblait que vous deviez faire votre potion, non.

- Oui, en effet, nous devions faire notre potion, et nous avons fini, mais ce que nous faisions ne vous regarde en rien professeur.

- Oh, vous croyez, et bien, puisque vous avez fini votre potion, Monsieur Potter Pierre se fera une joie de nous faire une démonstration de la sienne, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda le professeur de potion.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Pierre.

Après avoir dit cela, il se leva et se dirigea avec une fiole de sa potion de vérité vers le bureau de son professeur. Il s'assit et dit :

- Je suis prêt, mais qui va me poser des questions ?

- Les élèves de ma maison vous poseront les questions qu'ils veulent.

Le professeur Rogue mit trois gouttes sur les lèvres de son jeune élève et aussitôt celui-ci se senti bizzare, ses yeux se voilèrent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il entendit un élève poser sa première question :

- Es-tu amoureux d'une fille ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Elizabeth.

- Est-elle à Poudlard, demanda Crabbe.

- Non, c'est une moldue, nous sommes mariés, elle est la reine d'un peuple ancien, et nous avons deux enfants de un an.

- Qu'elle est ce peuple ancien, demanda le professeur Rogue.

- Notre royaume s'appelle "le royaume des terres maudites".

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton royaume s'appelle comme ça, demanda Harry, son frère.

- Nos terres s'appelle comme cela, à cause de notre pire ennemi, l'esprit du mal, il fut un temps où notre monde était remplie de merveille, nous étions pacifique, mais nous avions un prisonnier, cet esprit. Malheureusement un jour il réussit à séchapper en lacant une terrible malédiction, depuis lors, notre monde est un vaste terrain de chaleur intense, les rivière son faite de lave. Le seul moyen de rendre la beauté de nos terres est de détruire l'esprit du mal.

Soudain la sonnerie retentie, signalant la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue donna avec regret l'antidote à Pierre, celui-ci retrouva son aspect d'avant, il prit son sac et partie sans se retourner. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son prochain cours, celui de divination. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé là-bas, il retrouva le reste de sa famille, ceux-ci ne posèrent aucune question à Pierre. La trappe qui servait d'entrée à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney s'ouvrit, lorsqu'il entra, il ne fut pas surprit le moins du monde, puisque Harry leur avait expliqué que leur professeur avait une facheuse tendance à aimer les encens. Une fois que tout le monde fut installer, le professeur commenca :

- Boujours à vous mes petits chéries, aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre les boules de cristal, donc voilà, n'oublier pas, vider votre esprit, et regarder votre boule de cristal.

Soudain le professeur devint étrange, ses yeux n'avait plus aucune expression, lorsqu'elle commença à parler, elle parla d'une voix rauque, se qu'elle dit abasourdit la famille Potter, ainsi que toute la classe :

_Lorsque la famille des fondateurs sera de nouveaux réuni_

_Il devront devenir la famille d'espoir, _

_Celle-ci aidera l'élue à vaincre le mal,_

_Seulement une fois qu'ils auront résusit_

_Ils_ _pourront vivre en paix, _

_Le seigneur des terres maudite, _

_Détruira le mal de la tauris,_

_Et rendra ainsi la beauté à son peuple,_

_Mais un drame surgira avant._

_La dernière guerre est sur le point de commencer,_

_Qui gagnera, le bien ou le mal,_

_Seul l'union peut vaincre._

Une fois quelle eut fini, le professeur redevint comme avant, les élèves la reagrdait comme si elle était folle, celle-ci se demandait se qui se passait pour qu'ils la regarde de cette façon. Les Potter, quand à eux, se regardaient, ils savaient se qui venaient de se passer, mais ils avaient du mal à y croire. Soudain, Joelle eu une illumination, il dit à ses frères et soeur son idées par téléphatie :

"J'ai trouvé, se qui te manquait pour le sort, il faut que nous le fassions tous ensemble, ainsi notre puissance cumuler sera suffisante et nous pourrons faire revenir toute la famille, mais il faut aussi, qu'ils soient plus jeune, puisqu'ils y en a qui sont décédé de veillesse, je pense que ça peut marcher"

Les autres la regardait avec admiration, elle avait trouvé comment faire revenir la famille la plus ancienne du monde de la sorcellerie, ils se fixèrent du regard, et Pierre leur donna rendez-vous après le repas, dans le parc pour mettre au point leur sort. Le professeur de divination leur dit de se mettre au travail si il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue. Aussitôt les élèves se mirent au travail, ils restèrent fixer sur leur boule de cristal pendant les deux heures, entre temps, Mme Trelawney passa voir certains élèves en keur donnant des conseils ou en leur prédisant des choses horrible, elle passa même voir Julie, la prof lui prédit une mort dans d'atroces soufrance. Enfin la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin du cours.


	6. L'histoire de Pierre, les retrouvailles

**Harry Potter et SG1.**

_Chapitre 6 : l'histoire de Pierre, les retrouvailles, la porte des étoiles, et la famille d'espoir._

Tout de suite après la sonnerie, tout le mondese dépêcha de sortir de la salle, pour se rendre ensuite dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci les laissa passer sans demander le mot de passe, depuis que la famille Potter étaient arrivée, elle leur ne demandait jamais le mot de passe. Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller mettre leur affaire dans leur chambre. Une fois cela fait, ils redescendirent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Pendant tout le trajet, personne n'avait demander à Pierre des explications, d'ailleur celui-ci leur en était reconnaissant. Mais Harry decida qu'il était temps que Pierre leur parle de cela, donc il se lança :

- Pierre, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Terre Maudite ?

Pierre savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il faudrait tout leur dire, mais il était partagé entre le désir de dire la vérité et celui de la caché, il avait peur qu'ils prennent peur, ou qu'il le méprisent. Mais il se dit que finalement, il serait préférable qu'ils le sachent, alors il prit une longue inspiration et dit :

- J'aurais peut-être dû vous le dire avant, mais j'avais peur de vos réaction, se que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous, mais s'il vous plait, ne m'interromper pas.

Tous aquiescèrent, ils voulaient plus que savoir se qui se cachaiet derrière cet histoire.

- Voilà, en faite comme vous le savez, je suis le seigneur des terres maudite. Pourquoi me direz-vous sont-elles appelées ainsi ? Eh bien, voyez-vous, il fut un temps où nous gardions un prisonnier, ou du moins, on pourrait l'appeler comme ça, puisque en fait c'était un esprit, celui du mal, il était enprisonné depuis près de deux siècles, lorsqu'il a réussi par on ne sait quelle moyen à s'échapper, lorsqu'il fut prés du portail interdimensionel, il nous lança une malédiction, à partir de ce jour, rien ne fut plus jamais pareil, nos terres ont commencé à secher, pendant prés de 10 ans, la température augmentait un peu plus tous les jours, jusqu'à arriver à environ 2000°C, mais en même temps, nos corps changèrent progressivement, tout en s'adaptant à la température, ensuite ce fut au tour des rivières de changer, elles se transformèrent en magma. Nos terres sont maintenants des déserts. Nos apparences sont celles que vous avez surement vu dans des livres, nous ressemblons à des démons, mais nos n'avons pas leurs cruautés, les vrais démons se sont appropriés nos noms et nos apparences. Le seuls moyens de rendre à mon royaume sa véritables apparences est de vraincre à jamais les forces du mal. Pour cela, il fallait que mon corps meurent sur mes terres pour pouvoir ensuite passer la barrière qui nous empêchent de pouvoir venir sur votre monde, nous avons mis 400 ans pour y arriver, et je me suis réincarner en quelque sorte, mais il fallait que je naisse sur Terre comme vous. Voilà, vous connaissez mon histiore ainsi que celle de mon peuple. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas?

Tout le monde avaient écouté l'histoire sans parler, le colonel O'neill se posait beaucoup de questions, il se demandait si tout cela pouvait être vrai, puis il se dit que finalement si les sorciers existaient, alors pourquoi pas les différentes dimensions, puisqu'il était allé lui même dans une dimension alternative. Le major Carter, elle était plutôt indécise, elle se posait des questions , comme le fait qu'il est alors plus de 400 ans, et ce peuple était-il pacifiste ou pas, elle en avait tellement. Le trio se regardait complètement confut ainsi que les deux soeurs. Les seuls qui ne se balladait pas dans leurs esprits étaient Daniel et Teal'c. Finalement ce fut qui demanda à Pierre :- Pierre, si je comprends bien se que tu viens de dire, tu aurais donc près de 400 ans, et ton peuple n'est pas pacifiste?

Sam, mon peuple est très pacifique, mais l'esprit du mal avait fait tellment de ravages dans votre monde que nous avions décidés d'intervenir, mais tu as raison concernant mon âge, j'ai en effet plus de 200 Millions d'années, tout comme les trois quarts de mon peuple, en fait si vous voulez le mal nous a donné l'immortalité involontairement bien sur, mais il nous a donné surtout le goût de nous battre contre lui, en se moment, mon peuple essaye de briser les chaînes qui nous retiennent et viendra par la suite me rejoindre pour pouvoir enfin le vaincre et arrêter la malédiction qui pésent sur nous.

Soudain, Un être apparut au milieu de la salle commune des gryffondors, Hermione était l'une des plus choqués, puisqu'elle savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'école, les autres avaient peur, puisque cet être ressemblait à un démon. Il avait deux cornes sur le front, une à chaque extrémités, sa peau était de couleur rouge. Il s'avança vers Pierre et dit:

- Mon roi, c'est un honneur de vous revoir enfin, nous sommes parvenus à passer outre la barrière , mais malheureusement nous n'avons put la briser, à chaque fois que nous étions à deux doigts de la briser, mais elle se régénérait. Nous avons appris aux autres à la passer. Et maintenant, nous pouvons passer comme bon nous semble, l'armé du royaume est en route vers Poudlard et sera près à ête sous vos ordre d'ici deux ou trois heures.

- Merçi mon ami, relève toi, tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

- Merçi mon seigneur, notre reine arrive aussi avec les soldats et les enfants.

- Bien, très bien, maintenant nous pouvons faire ce qui était prévus.

- Pierre, merçi de nous avoir fait partagé cette histoire, personnellement je te considère toujours comme quelqu'un de ma famille, en l'occurence mon frère de sang. Bien maintenant si plus personnes n'a de questions, je suppose que nous pouvons allé mettre en oeuvre ce que nous avions prévus, à savoir ramener parmis nous, notre famille et ainsi pouvoir être heureux.

Après ses belles paroles, ils se levèrent et partir tous ensemble de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc, Les quatre Potter s'étaient habillé avant d'écouter l'histoire de leur frère Pierre, ils portaient une robe d'un blanc encore plus pure que celui des licornes. Se qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, ne se verait surment plus jamais dans l'avenir. Ils étaient sur le point de ramener la plus ancienne famille de sorcier au monde et surtout la plus puissante qui n'ai jamais exister. Ils avaient peur tous les quatre, pourquoi, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si ça allait marcher. Une fois arriver à l'étage de la défense contre les forces du mal, ils allèrent directement au bout, mais malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur le professeur Ombrage qui leur demanda sur un ton féroce et méprisant pourquoi ils portaient des robes blanche et non pas l'uniforme de l'école, ils ne s'en soucièrent pas et continuèrent leur chemin comme si ils n'avaient rien entendus, le professeur entra dans une grande colère et dit à sa classe que le cours était fini et suivit le petit groupe dans le parc, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les quatres Potter se mettre en cercle en se tenant la main et les observa. Comme plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui avaient finit les cours ou celui de soin aux créatures magiques, presque toute l'école les observait tandis que certains étaient aller voir le directeur pour lui dire que quelque chose se préparait, ou même les autres professeurs, lorsque toute l'école fut présente, les quatres Potter commencèrent leur incantation sans avoir remarquer que tous les élèves les observait attentivement :

- Nous, les quatres descendants de la famille Potter, demandons au grand conseil des dieux, de laisser revenir notre famille pour nous aider à vaincre les forces du mal et nous autoriser le bonheur qui nous à toujours été refuser avec notre famille, que les membres morts de maladis soit guérie et que ceux morts de veillesse rajeunisse jusqu'au moment de leur pleine puissance.

Soudain, un vent d'une puissance extraordinaire surgit de nulle part, et une tête commenca à apparaître, elle était faite de lumière pure, elle se mit à parler aux derniers Potter restant :

- Voici donc les quatres élus, vos vies n'ont pas été facile jusqu'à maintenant, et elle ne ne le sera pas avant quelques temps, mais nous étions au courant de votre projet, nous en avons longuement discuté, mais nous sommes finalement parvenu à prendre une décision, lorsque je serais parti, vous sombrerez dans une transe, elle ne sera pas de tous repos, puisque faire revivre une famille entière est très difficile, mais une fois que vous reviendrez à vous ils serons près de vous.

Peu de temps après, les Potter sombrèrent dans la transe indiqués par le représentant du grand conseil, mais entre temps les aurors étaient arrivés, prévenu par le professeur de défense Ombrage, ils regardaient incrédule se qui venait de se passer, on pouvait voir apparaître des centaines de corps, ceux de la famille Potter, qui reprenait conscience peu à peu, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur descendants dans leu transe, ils savaient que pour eux, ils souffraient attrocement.

Du côté de la transe, les Potter étaient subjugué par la douleur qu'ils ressentaient, rien n'étaient conmparable, même le doloris était un délicieux plaisir, un drôle de chatouillis. Ils espérait que tous cela allait finir d'ici peu, sinon ils sombreraient dans la folie. Jamais personne n'avait du recevoir une telle douleur, puis enfin, quand ils pensaient que pour eux la folie était gagner, ils sortirent de leur transe, sur le coup, ils tombèrent à genoux et regardèrent autour d'eux, et là ils virent que leur efforts n'avaient pas été vint puisque toute leur famille était là, ils étaient facile à reconnaître avec les cheveux noir de jais des Potter de pur souche et tout ébouriffer, ils se regardèrent et sourirent, ils avaient réussit à faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pierre trouva la force de dire :

- Comme c'est bon de vous revoir enfin dans le monde des vivants, nous attendions cet instant depuis si longtemps.

- Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Mindam, puisque telle est ton vrai nom.

C'était Merlin qui avait parler, puis sans prévenir, il prit Pierre dans ses bras, se fut le signal pour le reste de la famille pour faire pareille, on pouvait voir partout des membres de cette belle et immense famille se serrer dans les bras des autres ( il faut dire que cette au grand complet compte plus 2500 membres), environ 15 minutes plus tard, lorsque ses courtes retrouvailles se terminèrent, le professeur Dumbledore repris ses esprits et dit :

- James, Lily, Sirius, est-ce bien vous, mais je croyais impossible de revenir du royaume des morts, et puis qui sont les autres personnes avec vous ?

- Eh bien, Dumbledore, si nous sommes là, c'est que c'est possible non, mais il faut vous sachiez que normalement, c'est formellement interdit de revenir parmis les vivants, mais on nous a laisser une chance, et puis les autres personnes qui sont revenus avec nous, ne sont d'autres que le reste de la famille Potter, nous voici presque au grand complet, nous n'attendons plus que les trois derniers membres et nous serons tous réunis, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Et puis ensuite, nous irons au ministère chacun notre tour pour signaler notre retour et remplirent tous les papiers necéssaires.

Soudain, on vit arriver une véritable armée de démons, ils se dirigèrent droit vers Pierre et s'agenouillèrent puis ils reprétèrent tous en même temps le serment d'allégence envers leur roi. Une superbe femme apparut, et une fois prêt de Pierre, elle embrasa à pleine bouche, d'un baiser d'une telle intensité que tous le monde aurait put croire qu'ils ne s'était pas vu de une éternité, ensuite se fut autour de deux enfants âgés d'à peine un an qui coururent vers leur père et lui sautèrent dans les bras en même temps, sous le choc, Pierre tomba à la renverse, et tous les soldats rirent de bon coeur, puisqu'il était de traddition de voir ce phénomène. Et ensuite ce fut au tour des oncles et tantes, puis tous le reste de la famille.

Drago Melefoy qui regardait la scène depuis le début, avait envie que sa famille soit comme eux, lui, qui avit toujours eu se qu'il voulait, lui qui n'avit jamais manqués d'argent, la seul chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé était d'une famille aussi souder que celle des Potter. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais l'ocassion de connaître ça. Il fit donc une chose qui resterait dans les anales de Poudlard, ainsi que celle du monde magique, il était de notoriété publique que les Potter et les Malefoy soit ennemi, l'une contre la magie noire, l'autre contre la magie blanche. Drago s'approcha de Merlin et des fondateurs et dit :

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose, il serait possible d'aller quelque part où on puisse pas nous entendre, s'il vous plaît, il avait dit cela d'une voix hésitante.

Harry et Julie virent Merlin et les fondateurs de Poudlard se diriger vers un coin tranquille, la où ils pensaient que personne ne pouvait les entendre, se fut Salazar qui commença à parler :

- Bien sur, venez avec nous, comment vous appelez vous jeune homme ? Demanda Salazar.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je sais que votre famille et la mienne n'ont jamais été très ami, mais voilà, je viens de découvrir que mon père m'avait fait des choses à ma naissance, mais j'ignore quoi, tous se que je sais, c'est que c'est destiné à me rendre comme mon père, souvent j'ai essayer de me soustraire à cette enprise, mais je n'y arrive que pendant de bref période, comme maintenant, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider.

- Bien, je sais que se que tu viens de nous dire est vrai, même si ton visage reste impassible, ton esprit et ton aura sont très troublé, dit Merlin, depuis que tu as commencé à nous parler, nous savions que tu nous demanderais cela, donc, nous avons commencer à soustraire de cette eprise comme tu dit. Mais il faut que tu sache que maintenant, ta famille ne t'accepteras peut être plus, par conséquent, si tu veux, nous pouvons te garder avec nous, ou alors t'envoyer dans une autre famille d'accueil. C'est à toi de décider, notre travail est fini, mais il faut que tu sache aussi, que nous allons devenir la famille d'espoir, donc nous combattrons souvent les forces du mal, par ailleur, pendant ses combats, nous risquons de tuer ton père biologique, mais la désicion te reviens, nous serions très honorer de te compter parmis nous en temps que fils adoptif.

- je décide de rester avec vous, puisque comme vous l'avez dit, ma famille ne voudra plus de moi, donc je reste, et puis je sais qu'avec vous je ne crains rien.

- Très bien, viens avec nous, nous allons te présenter aux reste de la famille.

Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers les autres et présentèrent Drago au reste de la famille, ils racontèrent aussi son histoire mais assurèrent qu'ils étaient entièrement guéris. Ensuite, Merlin dit qu'il était temps de regagner la cité perdus. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le chateau, et prirent des couloirs que les autres n'avaient pas encore pris ou leurs étaient inconnus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un cu de sac, il virent les fondateurs passer à travers le mur, comme le passage du quai 93/4. Ils firent donc la même chose, mais, quand se fut au tour de Dumbledore, celui-ci se prit le mur de plein fouet, mais alors que la professeur Ombrage voulut elle aussi passer, elle fut litteralement expulsé à 10 mètres du mur, et on entendit en prime un craquement sinistre. Tout le monde seretourna, et ils virent que le poignet du professeur formait un angle assez étrange.

De l'autre côté du mur, la famille Potter et le reste des personnes qui purent passer (Donc SG1, Jarod, Drago, Ron, Hermione et Sirius), virent la porte des étoiles qui se trouvait dans une pièce aussi grande que la bibliothèque et la grande salle réunis. Il y avait aussi différentes technologie, telle que les E2PZ (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ceux sont les générateurs des anciens, je précise aussi que le colonel reste avec se grade, mais la mission Atlantis est déjà partis là-bas), mais aussi toutes sortes d'appareils, tous aussi étrange les uns que les autres. Merlin pris un générateur avec lui, ainsi que deux autres personnes, mais lorsque Godric voulut enclencher lescoordonnés sur le DHD (le clavier avec de drôle de symbole, c'est pour la destination), la prote se mit à briller d'une grande couleur blanche, presque toutes les sorciers se dirigèrent vers elle sauf ceux qui était déjà ancien, et Drago, Ron et Hermione. Ceux qui s'était diriger vers la porte se sentirent soulever dans les airs, et furent entourer de cette même couleur blanche, cette fois tous les membres de la famille sorcier étaient devenus anciens. Cette fois, lorsque Godric voulut enclencher la porte, il le put, une fois que les 8 symboles furent enclencher, la vague d'énergie sortie, puis ils commencèrent à passer la porte, mais avant de passer Merlin tapa quelque chose sur un appareil et expliqua que c'était pour déverouiller le bouclier qui protégait la cité. Ils passèrent donc la tous la porte.

Du côté de la cité perdus, c'était la panique, la porte c'était ouverte et le bouclier ne voulait pas se déclencher, des soldats s'était donc mis en position e cas d'ennemis, le docteur Weir et le major Sheppard attendais avec appréhension puisque toute les équipes était à la base. Qui allait sortirent ? Telle était la question que tous le monde se posait, ennemis ou gentil. Lorsque les premiers sortirent, donc Merlin et les fondateurs, ils se retrouvèrent face à des M16, mais il ne s'en soucièrent pas une seconde, ilspoussèrent pour laisser les autres, quand le colonel O'neill et le reste de SG1 sortie, le docteur Weir fut rassuré, elle se dirigea donc vers eux et dit :

- Bonjour colonel, c'est un plaisir de voir, mais nous ignorions que vous pouviez venir.

- Bonjour à vous aussi docteur, c'est toujour un ravissement de vous voir, et nous aussi, on ne pensait pas venir, mais finalement on sais dit qu'une petite visite de courtoisie ne ferais pas de mal. Je vous présente Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena. Là il y a Harry, le petit dernier de l'équipe, en faite je vous présente la famille Potter, comme ça, c'est plus rapide.

Lorsque tous furent passer, la porte se ferma, le hall était noir de monde, on pouvait voir les différentes personnes se diriger vers les quartiers d'habitations. Soudain, certains virent Merlin et les deux personnes qui avait avec eux des E2PZ se diriger vers la salle des générateurs, ils s'interposèrent et pointèrent leur armes vers eux, mais ils furent désarmés par un simple mouvement de main, et ils continuèrent leur route, comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à la salle des générateurs, ils les mirent en place, et retournèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Godric demanda à quelqu'un de lui laisser la place, mais la personne ne voulut rien savoir et se vit par conséquent éjecter assez durement vers un mur, mais il fut stopper avant, il ne ptu que regarder cet homme piannoter sur un clavier, soudain le bouclier de la cité s'enclencha et Godric dit :

- Merlin, c'est bon, l'energie est revenu, le bouclier est à son maximum, mais la cité à été emdommager dans certains secteurs, il faut les réparer, sinon il seront à détruire et à reconstruire, ilne nous reste que deux heures.

- Très bien, la famille Potter, vener par là, s'il vous plaît, il ne nous reste que deux heures pour réparer entièrement la cité, sinon, il faudra reconstruire entièrement les secteurs foutus, donc au travail, ensuite on pourras prendre un peu de repos.

- Alors, on va se partager les secteurs, il faut que dans chaque groupe il y ai au moins l'un des fondateurs de cette cité pour nous aider, Godric combien de secteurs sont emdommagés ? demanda James.

- Il y a cinq secteurs, donc chacun se met dans un groupe. Aller c'est partis.

L'expédition Atlantis regardait les nouveaux venus étrangement, si ils se séparait pour réparer la cité, alors cela voulait dire, qu'ils avaient devant eux des anciens, hors ils savait que les anciens avaient disparut depuis longtemps. Le docteur Mc Kay, eu la courage pours'interposer et dirent :

- Vous ne pouvez pas être des anciens, ils ont disparus il y a près de 2000 ans.

- Alors là, vous vous trompés monsieur, nous avions disparus il y a seulement 1000 ans. Mais nous sommes revenus à la vie pour combattre nos ennemis, donc maintenant laisser nous passer, ou alors, c'est nous qui vous faisons vous écarter.

Finalement le docteur préféra les laisser passer plutôt que se retrouver ejecter contre un mur comme l'un de ses camarades.

Après environ deux de travail la cité était de nouveau en état de marche, Merlin et les fondateurs de Poudlard se reunirent pour réveiller la cité de son long sommeil. Ils mirent donc en cercle et commencèrent à psalmodier ensemble :

- Cité d'atlantis, entends notre appel, réveille toi de ton long sommeil, reviens à toi, active les systèmes d'armements, et accueille tes créateurs, et leurs descendants, réveille toi, nous te l'ordonnons.

Soudain, on put entendre une sorte de long baillement, comme si quequ'un venait de s'étirer après avoir dormi longtemps, puis une voix commença à retentir, en même temps qu'un hologramme apparut.

L'hologramme était une femme, cell-ci était blonde, relativement grande, mince mais avec des muscles assez visible, elle portait un pyjama bleu avec des motifs de portes des étoiles activé ou non. Elle se présenta à ceux qu'elle ne reconnut pas :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Atalante, je suis l'esprit de cette cité. Donc si vous avez des questions quelconque n'hésitez pas à me les poser, ou même si vous voulez juste taper la discute, y a pas de problème.

- Bien, maintenant que tous ceux-ci est fait nous allons pouvoir former la famille d'espoir, je demanderais donc à tous ceux qui n'ont du sang Potter de bien vouloir se reculer.

Le hall ne fut remplit que de Potter, seulement après 20 minutes, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, une fois cela fais, ils se touchèrent tous l'épaule et dirent d'une seul et même voix :

- Nous sommes la famille Potter, destiner à combattre et à détruire les forces du mal, nous nous sommes réunis pour formé la famille d'espoir, ceux qui libèreront leur peuple de l'oppression et des crimes de l'esprit du mal, donnez nous le pouvoir de vaincre enfin notre ennemi.

Le hall fut entourer d'une lumière de différentes couleurs qui évoquaient tous la joie et le bonheur.

Lorsque tous fut redevenus normal, les Potter portaient une robe de sorcier blanche, avec les armoiries de Poudlard, ceux de Merlin, ainsi que ceux de la famille Potter avec en plus un éclair comme celui de que les derniers Potter portent au front. Les seules de la familles à ne pas faire parti de la famille d'espoir étaient les deux enfants de Pierre et leur mère qui étaient rester sur Terre. Merlin dit au autres :

- Il est temps de rentrer sur Terre, puisque toi Pierre ton armée est là bas, et nous ont doit aller au ministère de la magie, donc on rentre. Godric, enclenche la porte pour la Terre, quand à vous l'expédition Atlantis, vous êtes autoriser à rester ici, mais attention, ne casser rien, et éviter le secteur 3, il y a des choses trop dangeureuse.

Un fois que la porte fut ouverte, ils la passèrent et retournèrent donc au chateau. Lorsqu'ils passèrent de nouveau le passage de la salle de la porte, ils se retrouvèrent encercler par les aurors, qui leur demanda de les suivirent bien gentillement, sinon ils auraient des problèmes.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!

Voilà, j'ai finit, enfin, mais je doit dire que je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps, mais comme j'était en année d'examen, je préférait le faire passer avant le divertissement. Mais j'espère que vous avez put profiter de ce chapitre.

Je vais mettre le prochain plus rapidement, c'est promis. Bon, pour la fin je sais que c'est sadique de ma part de l'avoir arrêter à ce moment, mais si je le continuait, vous n'auriez pas put le lire avant quelques temps.

Reviews please. Je vous dit à tous de bonne vacances d'été et à la prochaine.

Bye bye!


End file.
